Renaissance
by akaanee
Summary: Ulquiorra adalah malaikat maut, sementara Orihime hanyalah manusia biasa. Ketika takdir memutar-balikkan kehidupan mereka, apakah akhirnya mereka akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan masing-masing? Summary jelek banget. AU/OOC/abal UlquiHime. Read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai semuanya! Oke, jadi ini fic perdana saya di fandom Bleach. Yang bahasa Indonesia maksudnya. Biasanya nulis fic Bleach juga yang bahasa Inggris. Ehh… yaa semoga kalian suka ya! Siapa yang suka Owl City disini! Aku! (?)**

**Inspiration: Buku The Lovely Bones, film City of Angels, lagu-lagu di The Twilight Saga Eclipse Soundtrack.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, geje, garing, abal deh. Tapi baca ya!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya saya. Kalau iya, Ulquiorra tidak akan mati dan pasti sudah hidup bahagia dengan Orihime dan Aizen pasti udah mati sejak dulu. Yang saya miliki hanya plot abal ini.**

**

* * *

**

**Higabana Production**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**Renaissance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**From the Beginning**

Mata hijau zamrudnya mengikuti gadis itu, sayapnya yang berbulu hitam bergerak-gerak. Gerak-gerik gadis itu gelisah saat ia keluar dari apartemennya, dan mata hijau itu tak lepas darinya bahkan saat sosok bersayap lain mendarat di sebelahnya.

"Kau _masih_ saja memperhatikannya?" Tanya si pendatang baru itu. "Hei, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya. Wow, dia memang cantik sekali."

"Jangan sentuh dia, Grimmjow," balas lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan suara monotonnya, dan Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Memangnya aku _bisa_?" ia bertanya sarkastis. "Lagipula mengapa kau berkata begitu, hm? Siapa cewek itu bagimu Ulquiorra?" godanya. Tapi Ulquiorra hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja,"

"Oh tentu saja, kau hanya mengingatkanku, itu sangat masuk akal," ia mencibir.

Bersama mereka mengamati gadis beambut panjang itu berjalan cepat ke arah rumah temannya. Hari sudah petang, wajar bila ia tmpak was-was berada di luar rumah sendirian. Ia terus menerus menoleh k belakang, bahkan saat ia mengetuk pintu rumah temannya. Ia terlihat begitu lega saat pintunya terbuka dan teman berambut hitam jabriknya itu muncul dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Sementara si gadis berada di dalam rumah, Ulquiorra masih memikirkannya. Ia sudah memerhatikan gadis itu sejak ia masih kecil pada waktu senggangnya sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa. Ia suka melihat respon-respon anehnya pada situasi di sekelilignya. Saat ia memperhatikannya, setiap hal kecil menjadi kejutan. Gadis itu adalah satu-satunya manusia yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Bunyi kepakan sayap lain membuyarkan lamunannya dan ia menoleh. Seorang malaikat lain mendarat di belakangnya. Malaikat itu mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya dan berjalan ke sisinya.

"Halo Ulquiorra, Grimmjow," sapanya.

"Harribel," Ulquiorra membalas sopan sementara Grimmjow mengangguk sedikit.

"Dari mana saja kau Harribel?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Oh, aku dari sebuah panti jompo di utara sana," jawabnya, menyisir rambut pirangnya yang dapat membuat iri wanita manapun iri itu dengan jari. "Kasihan sekali dia. Kakek itu terkena serangan jantung, dan saat ia melihatku ia memohon-mohon untuk tidak diambul dulu. Katanya besok adalah ulang thaun cucunya, dan ia ingin memberikan kadonya dendiri. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Kami-sama sudah memerintahkan untuk membawanya saat itu juga. Jangan tertawa Grimmjow, itu tidak lucu," bentaknya, dan laki-laki berambut biru itu menutup mulut dengan tangannya, meredam suara tawa. Harribel kemudian menoleh ke Ulquiorra. "Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Ulquiorra sedang memandangi gadis itu – siapa namanya? Inoue bukan? – lagi," jawab Grimmjow, memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Benarkah?" tanya Harribel, memandang Ulquiorra. Ia tidak menyahut, tapi Grimmjow mengangguk semangat. Ulquiorra bisa merasak tatapan tajam Harribel di punggungnya, dan saat ia duduk di sampingnya, laki-laki itu tidak menoleh.

"Ulquiorra, sejak kapan kau memperhatikan perempuan itu?" tanya Harribel, tapi Grimmjow yang menjawab.

"Dari _dulu_, Harribel. Sejak perempuan itu masih kecil – " ia berhenti saat Harribel melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ia balik bertanya. "Ini urusanku Harribel. Sebaiknya kau – "

"Aku kahawatir Ulquiorra," jawabnya. "Kita malaikat maut tidak boleh berhubungan dengan manusia dalam bentuk apapun. Itu sudah keputusan mutlak."

"Aku tahu," jawabnya pendek. "Sudahlah, aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh."

Tapi Harribel tetap tidak bisa berhenti merasa khawatir.

{-;-}

Ulquiorra baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan hendak beristirahat di atap sebuah gedung tua, ketika Kami-sama memerintahkannya untuk mencabut nyawa lain. Dalam perjalanan ke tempat manusia itu berada, ia memikirkan gadis kecil yang nyawanya baru saja ia cabut.

Gadis mungil itu bernama Yuki, umurnya tujuh tahun dan ia mengidap leukemia. Saat Ulquiorra melayang menembus dinding kamar rumah sakitnya, ia tidak tampak terkejut. Tubuh bocah itu dalam keadaan koma, tapi arwahnya sadar, dan ia bingung. Ia ingin sekali menyerah dan membiarkan penyakit yang sudah sejak dulu menggerogoti tubuhnya itu menang. Tapi ia tak ingin mengecewakan kakaknya yang setiap hari berdoa untukya. Saat ia menimbang-nimbang untuk ikut dengan Ulquiorra (yang mau tidak mau pasti terjadi. Keputusan Kami-sama adalah mutlak) ataukah untuk tetap tinggal dan terus berjuang demi kakaknya, ia mendengar kakaknya berkata sambil menangis, bahwa ia tahu Yuki menderita, dan tidak apa-apa kalu ingin menyerah.

Setelah itu Ulquiorra membantunya keluar dari tubuhnya, mudah sekali, gadis itu memang sudah setengah mati. Sebelum mereka pergi, Yuki mencium kakaknya sebagai salam perpisahan. Dalam pejalanan ke alam baka, gadis mungil itu terus menggenggam tangan Ulquiorra dan tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang bagaimana sepertinya kakaknya menyadarinya saat Yuki mengecup pipinya.

Terkadang Ulquiorra bertanya-tanya mengapa Kami-sama tega mengambil nyawa manusia sekecil itu, yang bahkan belum mengecap pahit-manisnya hidup. Tapi ia sadar bahwa Ia paasti punya rencananya sendiri, dan Ulquiorra sudah melihat sisi surga yang disiapkan Kami-sama khusus untuk Yuki.

Kemudian pikirannya melayang ke kakak Yuki. Laki-laki itu umurnya jauh diatas Yuki, dan jelas bahwa ia sangat menyayanginya. Menakjubkan sekali bagaiman kasih sayang seorang manusia bisa begitu kuat hingga dapat mempengaruhi hidup dan mati manusia lain.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di tempat yang ditentukan. Ternyata tempat itu adalah jalan besar yang sibuk di daerah Shibuya. Manusia dan kendaraan berlalu-lalang dimana-mana, dan ia terbang lebih tinggi lagi untuk mencari manusia yang sebentar lagi akan mati.

Di matanya arwah manusia berwarna biru, kecuali nyawa yang akan dicabut, berwarna merah. Mata hijaunya mencari setitik merah di lautan biru.

Namun ia membeku saat menemukannya.

Arwah yang bercahaya merah itu berdiam di tubuh seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna merah-kecoklatan dan bermata kelabu. Inoue Orihime sedang menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, hendak menyeberang jalan. Mudah sekali menebak skenario kematian Orihime yang telah direncanakan Kami-sama.

Ulquiorra masih membeku di tempatnya, padahal saat ini seharusnya ia sudah mulai mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba Grimmjow muncul di sebelahnya.

"Aaah, perempuan itu rupanya," ujarnya sambil menyeringai. "Sepertinya in bakal menarik. Aku akan menonoton."

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab. Sesaat kemudian Harribel bergabung dengan mereka. Ketiga malaikat maut itu melayang naik turun, sayap-sayap hitam mereka mengepak-ngepak untuk menjaga mereka tetap di udara. Mereka bertiga menyaksikan Orihime menyeberang jalan, kemudian sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang menabraknya dan tubuh gadis itu terpental. Orang-orang berteriak dan menjerit, darah ada dimana-mana.

"Lakukan sekarang Ulquiorra," bisik Harribel. Mereka bertiga melihat mata abu-abu Orihime bergerak ke arah mereka, tiga sosok bersayap yang melayang-layang 10 meter diatas tanah, sebelum mata itu menutup dan ia hilang kesadaran.

"Ia sudah melihat kita. Kau harus melakukannya sekarang," Harribel berkata, lebih keras kali ini. Namun Ulquiorra bergeming. Tangannya terkepal kaku di samping tubuhnya yang tegang dan matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Orihime yang berlumuran darah.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya!" tanya Grimmjow frustrasi. "Kau harus melakukannya sebelum ambulans datang Ulquiorra!" namun saat Ulquiorra tetap tidak bergerak, ia menggeram. Kemudian Grimmjow terbang turun ke arah kerumunan itu, hendak mengambil nyawa Orihime sendiri. Tapi sebuah tangan mencengkram lengan bajunya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan Grimmjow, ini bukan tugasmu, dia yang harus – apa kau mau Kami-sama menghukummu!" teriak Harribel saat Grimmjow bersikeras. Akhirnya laki-laki bermata _azure _itu mundur dengan mata menyipit.

Ulquiorra tetap diam saat tubuh gadis itu dibawa masuk ke ambulans, bahkan saat ia melihat nyawa Orihime berubah menjadi oranye, ke kuning, kemudian kembali ke biru terang lagi. Ia bingung pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tidak melaksanakan perintah Kami-sama kali ini, padahal dia adalah salah satu malaikat kesayangan Kami-sama karena loylitasnya.

Ulquiorra berbalik dan terbang menjauh.

{-;-}

Selama beberapa saat, Orihime tersesat di tubuhnya sendiri. Sakit mengepungnya dari segala arah dan rasanya ia ingin saja menyerah pada kegelapan yang menghimpitnya. Tapi ia memikirkan Tatsuki, dan yakin sahabatnya itu pasti akan memukulknya kalau tahu ia akan menyerah.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, berbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit, berbagai selang dan monitor terpasang di tubuhnya, dan merasa kasihan pada diri sendiri. Tangan kanan dan kaki kirinya patah, begitu pula tiga tulang rusuknya. Saat ia mengeluh pada Tatsuki yang menjenguk dua hari kemudian bahwa sepertinya Tuhan sudah tidak mencintainya, cewek tomboy itu mengamuk.

"Apa! Kau gila Orihime? Kalau Tuhan memang sudah TIDAK mencintaimu, Dia pasti sudah membiarkanmu mati sekalian!"

Dan Orihime, merenung sendirian di kamar rumah sakitnya setelah Tatsuki pulang, berpikir bahwa perkataan Tatsuki mungkin ada benarnya.

Sementara tanpa disadari Orihime, dua sosok tak kasat mata malayang di luar jendelanya. Mata mereka, yang satu biru dan yang satu hijau, memandang gadis itu kembali terlelap.

"Kau lihat, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow berkata. "Karenamu, ia jadi menderita seperti ini. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa Kami-sama sudah tidak mencintainya lagi! Dan kau, skors tiga bulan di bumi! Ck ck, aku sih, sehari saja takkan tahan,"

"Diam, Grimmjow."

Kemudian mereka berbalik dan terbang kea tap sebuah gedung apartemen. Disana sudah menunggu Harribel dan salah satu asisten Kami-sama.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, Ulquiorra-san," kata laki-laki berkacamata itu dengan suara resmi. "Begini, akan kujelaskan teknisnya. Selama tiga bulan ke depan kau akan tinggal di Bumi, sebagai 'manusia'. Sayapmu akan kami hilangkan, dan kau tidak akan bisa melihat sesama malaikat. Kau akan tinggal di apartemen ini, dan hari-harimu akan kau habiskan bersekolah di SMA Karakura. Semua sudah diatur Kami-sama, kau hanya perlu menjalaninya. Sampai disini ada pertanyaan?"

Ulquiorra menggleng dan laki-laki itu tampak puas.

"Baiklah. Skors tiga bulanmu akan dimulai sekitar satu menit lagi. Sebaiknya kau siap-siap."

Ia memandang bergantian mata Grimmjow yang memancarkan rasa kasihan, dan mata hijau terang Hrribel yang sarat rasa khawatir, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kemudian sosok mereka mengabur, hingga akhirnya mereka tak terlihat sama sekali. Ulquiorra meraba-raba punggungnya. Sayapnya telah hilang. Ia melihat ke pojok dimana ia tahu mereka bertiga pasti masih berdiri. Kemudian ia berbalik, dan turun dari atap.

{-;-}

"Kau yakin dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Grimmjow. Harribel melirik ke arahnya, dan melihat alis Grimmjow yang bertaut.

"Mau baik-baik saja atau tidak, itu urusannya," jawab asisten Kami-sama. Kemudian ia berbalik dan terbang kembali ke akhirat.

"Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja," bisik Harribel, menyaksikan punggung Ulquiorra menjauh.

* * *

**Oke, untuk chapter pertama sampai sini dulu yaaaaa. Kita lihat berapa review yang bisa saya dapatkan. Jadi gimana? Aneh? Sedih? Konyol? Wow, rasanya Grimmjow akrab banget ya sama Ulquiorra. Sejak kapan Grimmjow merasa kasihan ke Ulquiorra? (sejak aku menulisnya begitu) Silakan pencet tombol dibawah dan tinggalkan komentar. Kalo bisa jangan pake flame ya!**

**Ja-nee~!**

**Akane Higabana**


	2. Start

**Helloooo~ everyone I'm baaaaack. Jadi yah saya kembali dengan ****Chapter 2. Chapter 1 kemarin bener-bener ancur total lah. Gila typo-nya banyaaaak banget. -,- Sebenernya udah pada bener sih, cuma gara-gara Auto-Correct sialan jadi salah lagi deh. Huh. Oke, jadi saya persembhakan Chapter 2 ini buat para reader ku tersayang, semoga kalian semua suka! **

**Kemaren pada ga ada yang suka Owl City ya. Aku sedih. Padahal aku ini kan fans nomor satunya.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, abal, gaje deh. Bakal ada misstypo. Dun dun dun!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei seorang. Saya hanya seseorang yang dengan seenaknya menggunakan karakter-karakter ciptaannya untuk membuat ceritaku sendiri.**

**Kali ini saya memperkenalkan program baru (cieelah apaan) yang namanya "Listen to while reading" *drum roll* maksudnya di setiap chapter saya akan ngasih satu dua lagu buat didengerin sambil baca chapter tersebut. Mengerti? Dan HARUS didengerin, kalo ngga, saya bakalan ngambek tau ga ke kalian. Gamau tau pokoknya harus dengerin.**

**Listen to while reading: Oasis – Wonderwall, DEPAPEPE - Start (oh iya lagu listen yo while reading yang chapter 1 kemaren Goo Goo Dolls - Iris yaaaa huwaaaa Rifky Finaldi :( (apaaaaaan curcol))  
**

**(Siapa yang udah nonton ED Bleach yang terbaru! ADA ULQUIORRA NYAAAAAAA! Semoga ini berarti dia akan hidup lagi dan kembali terus hidup bahagia dengan Orihime. Amin. *berdoa dengan khusyu*)**

**

* * *

**

**Higabana Production**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**Renaissance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Start**

Ulquiorra memutar kenop pintu apartemennya dan membukanya. Apartemen itu bersih, kecil, namun rapi. Ruang duduk disatukan dengan ruang makan, dan saat ia memasuki kamar tidur (yang bernuansa abu-abu, Ulquiorra mau tidak mau mengagumi selera siapapun yang mendesain interiornya) ia menemukan satu setel seragam SMA Karakura di atas tempat tidur, sudah di seterika dan di lipat rapi. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari dan membukanya. Alisnya bertaut jijik melihat deretan baju yang – ya Tuhan – berwarna cerah-cerah seperti pelangi.

Sambil memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, Ulquiorra berpikir bahwa hukuman ini mungkin tidak akan seberat yang dikiranya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya kesal adalah bahwa sayapnya dihilangkan, sehingga ia harus membiasakan diri berjalan kaki kemana-mana. Ia juga harus melatih diri agar tidak berjalan menabrak tembok karena lupa ia tidak bisa lagi terbang menembus dinding sesuka hatinya.

{-;-}

Hari-hari pertamanya di SMA Karakura segera membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Ia segera mendapat julukan 'the Skeleton' berkat kulitnya yang seputih tulang dan perawakannya yang kurus. Berkat pengamatannya pada manusia selama lebih dari dua ribu tahun hidupnya (atau lebih tepat eksistensinya) ia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dan soal yang dilontarkan para guru kepadanya dengan sempurna, hingga membuatnya bosan. Efek dari semua ini, yaitu tatapan kagum dari teman-teman sekelasnya dan perempuan yang berbisik-bisik di lorong-lorong sekolah saat ia lewat, membuatnya mual.

Ulquiorra sudah lelah dengan gerombolan-gerombolan cewek yang mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, bahkan saat ia harus pergi ke WC, pasti ada dua atau tiga perempuan yang membuntutinya. Gerombolan-gerombolan cewek itu sepertinya tidak surut-surut juga, malah sepertinya jumlah mereka terus bertambah setiap hari.

Satu-satunya hal yang ditunggunya, justru tertunda.

Ia sekelas dengan Orihime (Ulquiorra curiga Kami-sama punya andil dalam kebetulan ini), namun selama tiga minggu pertamanya di SMA Karakura, ia belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Rupanya gadis itu masih dalam masa penyembuhan di rumah sakit, dan tetap harus beristirahat.

Tetapi suatu Rabu pagi saat ia memasuki ruangan kelas, ia melihat teman-teman sekelasnya bergerombol di satu meja, berbicara dengan suara-suara senang. Ia tahu itu pasti Orihime, dan sontak rasa penasaran muncul di dirinya. Tapi ia tetap berjalan ke mejanya tanpa menoleh, pura-pura tidak tahu dengan topeng datar terpasang di wajahnya. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Ulquiorra beberapa kali menangkap basah Orihime sedang memandanginya, namun gadis berambut panjang itu buru-buru menunduk saat mata mereka betemu.

Saat istirahat, Orihime menghampiri mejanya, tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Halo! Aku Inoue Orihime!" ia memperkenalkan diri dengan ceria. Ulquiorra mendongak dan melihat senyum cerah di wajah gadis bermata kelabu itu, tangan kanannya yang sehat dan tidak diperban terangkat ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu menjabat tangannya, merasakan teksturnya yang lembut dan hangat.

"Aku Ulquiorra Schiffer," jawabnya dengan suaranya yang monoton.

"Oh, ya, aku tahu. Anak-anak yang lain yang memberi tahuku," ia tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan berkata pelan, "Namamu sedih sekali. 'Dia yang menangis'..."

Ulquiorra menaikkan alisnya, terkejut.

"Kau bisa bahasa Spanyol?" tanyanya. Tidak pernah ada yang mengerti arti namanya sebelumnya. Gadis di hadapannya terkikik.

"Oh, sedikit. Sado-kun yang mengajariku," ia menunjuk salah satu teman sekelas mereka, laki-laki pendiam berbadan besar dengan rambut keriwil. Kemudian ia menelengkan kepalanya ke sisi yang lain. "Tapi..." ia tidak melanjutkan, tapi kembali terkikik. Alis Ulquiorra bertaut.

"Apa? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin... karena alismu begini, dan kau selalu cemberut," ia menggambar garis yang melengkung ke bawah di udara dengan telunjuknya. "Kau _memang _terlihat seperti akan menangis," ia tekekeh.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dan gadis itu mengangguk, tersenyum. Tapi kemudian temannya yang berambut hitam jabrik itu memanggilnya, dan ia menoleh.

"Oh! Tatsuki-chan memanggilku. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Senang bisa sekelas denganmu Ulquiorra-san!" kemudian ia membungkuk, berbalik, dan mengejar temannya.

{-;-}

Sepulang sekolah Ulquiorra tidak langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Ia mampir ke sebuah taman kecil yang terlupakan di sudut bloknya. Taman itu benar-benar tidak terawat. Rumput dan semak-semak tumbuh dengan liar, yang tertinggi mencapai pinggangnya. Di situ ia duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang daun-daunnya melambai malas tertiup angin, dan memikirkan Inoue Orihime. _Gadis itu... menarik_, simpulnya.

Segera setelah memikirkan itu, perempuan berambut merah-kecoklatan yang baru saja ia pikirkan melewati taman itu. Ia menoleh, mengenalinya, dan berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Haloo~ Ulquiorra-san!" ia menyapa dengan ceria. "Kau belum pulang? Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku... malas pulang," jawabnya pendek.

"Hm..." ia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu," dan dengan itu, ia duduk di sebelahnya di bawah pohon rindang. Ulquiorra memandangnya, alisnya bertaut.

"Aku tidak meminta untuk ditemani," ceplosnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyesali

perkataannya. Tapi gadis itu tetap tersenyum.

"Aku tahu," ucapnya. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku menemanimu karena aku ingin. Lagi pula, di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Senang bisa bersama orang lain," ia berkata, senyum manis di bibirnya. Kemudian mereka diam, menikmati semilir angin sore saat matahari mulai hilang di garis horizon. Ulquiorra merasakan tatapan Orihime kepadanya, tapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Mengapa kulitmu putih sekali, Ulquiorra-san? Apa kau terlahir seperti ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ya," jawabnya, agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Orihime. "Kulitku dari dulu seperti ini. Menurutmu aneh?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak," jawabnya tersenyum. "Menurutku kulitmu keren sekali," ujarnya, matanya menelusuri lengan Ulquiorra. "Putih sekali... seperti – "

"Tulang," ia melanjutkan, sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Gadis itu terkekeh.

"_Well_, iya," akunya. "Anak-anak yang lain memanggilmu 'skeleton', kau tahu."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa kau tidak suka? Apa itu membuatmu marah?" tanyanya. "Kalau iya, akan kuminta mereka berhenti memanggilmu itu."

"Tidak. Biarkan saja mereka," Ulquiorra berkata, menutup matanya. Saat ia membukanya lagi, ia mendapati Orihime mengamati wajahnya, namun ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti – tidak," ia tergagap, wajahnya memerah.

"Ceritakan padaku," perintahnya.

"Eeh... banyak cewek di sekolah yang menyukaimu, kau tahu," ia akhirnya berkata. "Mereka bilang kau... tampan."

Ulquiorra menaikkan alisnya. "Dan kau?"

"A – aku? Maksudmu, menurutku?" ia bertanya, dan Ulquiorra mengangguk. "_Well_, ya, menurutku kau memang tampan," ia mengaku, wajahnya kini merah padam. Mau tak mau, senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Ulquiorra, tapi cepat-cepat ia hilangkan.

"Hm, begitukah?" ia bertanya, tapi gadis itu tidak menyahut, wajahnya menghadap ke sisi yang lain. Ulquiorra memandang sekelilingnya. Senja sudah mulai turun, dan bintang-bintang pertama sudah mulai berkedip di langit yang keunguan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang," ia berkata, berdiri, dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Mau kuantar pulang?" tanyanya pada Orihime yang ikut bangkit juga. Perempuan itu menatapnya, terkejut.

"Tidak usah, Ulquiorra-san, aku hanya akan merepotkanmu," ia menolak.

"Sudahlah, ayo kuantarkan," ia bersikeras. "Lagi pula tidak aman bagi perempuan untuk berada di luar sendirian malam-malam begini. Kecuali kalau kau bisa bela diri?"

"Hmm... baiklah," akhirnya ia menerima, mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian Ulquiorra menggamit siku Orihime, menariknya ke arah menuju rumahnya.

{-,-}

Mata _azure_ Grimmjow terus mengikuti Ulquiorra dan Orihime, dan ia tidak menoleh saat Harribel bergabung dengannya.

"Rasanya aneh melihat Ulquiorra tanpa sayap," ia berbasa-basi, matanya menyipit. "Dia dekat sekali dengan perempuan itu. Hari pertama bertemu dan mereka sudah akrab."

"Ya," Harribel menyahut. "Kau tahu, aku rasa Kami-sama merencanakan semua ini. Mulai dari saat pertama Ulquiorra mengamati Orihime, bagaimana Ulquiorra yang mencabut nyawa Orihime, dan skors Ulquiorra. Tapi, _well_, kadang-kadang ia lebih suka membiarkan segalanya berjalan sendiri tanpa campur tangannya."

"Hn," hanya itu yang dikatakan Grimmjow.

* * *

**Jadi... gimana chapter ini menurut kalian para reader? kependekan yah? -,- Oke, jadi Orihime udah dipertemukan dengan Ulquiorra, dan kelanjutannya... baca terus. *grin* ****Apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? Saya memang selalu punya masalah dengan kelajuan alur. -,- Silakan kalian klik tombol yang berbunyi 'Review this story' di bawah sono dan kalau bisa sekalian cheklist tuh favorite story. Tapi ga maksa kok. Cuma mengharuskan. On to reviewers!**

**Koizumi**** nanaho: Iyahahaha karena saya merasa fic ulquihime di FBI sedikit sekali, jadi saya berinisiatif untuk berkontribusi. (cieelah apaan) dan berhubung mereka pairing favorit saya HAHAHAHAH! :D dan... tebakanmu tepat nak, ;)**

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa : hahaha tenang sajaaaa Ulquiorra akan menikmati hukuman ini kok. *kedip-kedip* ah mimpi aja terus sana, kan Ulquiorra milik aku seorang. Wleeeeeeee. :D salam kenal ya Arisa-chan **** panggil Aka-san aja juga boleh. :D oh iya dengan senang hati silakan yeeey \m/**

**Ayano646cweety : wah pelit banget nih reviewnya. Hahahaha. ini udah update. ;;)**

**Tsukimori Raisa : semua udah kan yaaa kemarin di chat. ;;)**

**Hanaka of nadeshiko : iyaaaa senang yaaaa (?) waaah makasih, aku jadi tersipu BWAHAHAHAHA eh? Terimakasih ya udah fave! Senangnyaaaaa baru chapter pertama tapi udah di fave *peluk peluk cium* Salam kenal juga hana-chan. **

**Chai mol : yaaa salam kenal juga yaaa chai-chan! Huuummm... makasiiih. :D mendekati tidak yaaaaaaaa... karena itu, teruslah baca Renaissance! *jeng jeng!***

**Sekian**** saja dari saya kali ini. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**

**Wassalamualaikum wr. Wb.**

***maaf jadi pidato***

**~Aka-chan**


	3. Fun Park

**Yeeey jadi saya kembali minna~ ! #nyanyinyanyisumbang *ditimpuk batu***

**Jadi chapter ini lebih panjang dari pada chapter sebelmunya, berhubung ada yang protes chapter kemaren kependekan. Hieeee ._. Ok, I've got nothing left to say.**

**PS: Berhubungan dengan C****hapter 2 kemarin, nama Ulquiorra di pecah menjadi kata-kata 'el que lliorra' yang berarti 'dia yang menangis'. You got that right Relya schiffer :-D Here, have a cookie. Oh, virtual cookies for everyone.**

**Oh iya, saya lagi suka lagunya Super Junior yang It's You. Ada lagi yang suka?**

**Kyuhyuuuun! Siwooon! *fangirl scream***

**Listen to while re****ading: Mika – Lollipop**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, geje PLUS randomness. ._.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya saya! Yeah baby, YEAH! *ditusuk Kubo-sama dari belakang pake Shinso + di Cero Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra + di Katen Zashun Orihime + ditonjok Chad + disabet Tensa Zangetsu + dipanah Ishida PADA SAAT YANG BERSAMAAN***

**

* * *

**

**Higabana Production**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**Renaissance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Fun Park**

Selama beberapa minggu kemudian, Ulquiorra dan Orihime menjadi semakin dekat. Mereka berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, membicarakan hal-hal paling remeh, dan menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, Ulquiorra," Orihime berkata suatu Sabtu siang saat mereka duduk di taman terlantar favorit mereka. "Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak ingat dimana."

Ulquiorra, yang sedang mengamati sepasang burung berbulu coklat berebut remahan roti beberapa meter di depannya, langsung menoleh tajam kepadanya. Ia teringat, saat Orihime sekarat, gadis itu telah melihat dirinya, Grimmjow, dan Harribel.

"Oh?" hanya itu yang dikatakannya. Kalau gadis ini sampai ingat...

"Ya!" ia mengangguk semangat. "Aku sangat yakin pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya!"

Laki-laki itu memandanginya. Mata kelabu Orihime penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat, mungkin itu hanya seseorang yang mirip denganku," katanya, menjaga agar suaranya tetap datar. "Aku baru bertemu denganmu beberapa minggu yang lalu di hari pertamaku di sekolah." Gadis itu mengerutkan kening.

"Tapi aku yakin pernah melihatmu," ia menggigit bibir, tapi kali ini tidak terdengar seyakin sebelumnya.

"Kau pasti salah lihat," ia berkeras-kepala.

"Oh, well," ia mengangkat bahu." Tapi kalau memang kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan bertemu lagi sekarang, berarti kita memang seharusnya bersama! Kau akan terus menadi temanku kan, Ulquiorra? Selamanya?"

Ulquiorra berkedip. Ia tidak menyahut, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak memerlukan jawaban. Ia tersenyum dan menutup matanya, menyandar ke batang pohon. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara dengkuran pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

Ulquiorra tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Ia terus memandangi gadis itu sementara Orihime tidur. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kata 'teman' tanpa suara dan ia serta-merta menyukainya. Tapi kemudin pikirannya tertuju kepada permohonan Orihime.

"Tidak selamanya, Inoue," bisiknya lembut. "Aku tidak akan tinggal selamanya. Tempatku bukan disini."

Saat ia mengatakan kenyataan itu, rasa sakit menghunjam dadanya. Ia mencengkram bagian depan bajunya, terkejut akan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba muncul disana.

Saat Ulquiorra masih termenung memikirkan sensasi aneh yang baru saja dialaminya, Orihime terlonjak bangun, matanya terbelalak, rambutnya accak-acakan.

"Waa! Apa aku baru saja tertidur?" ia bertanya dengan panik ke Ulquiorra. Sementara yang ditanyai belum sempat pulih sepenuhnya dari keterkejutan akan aksi Orihime barusan, mengangguk sekali. "Oh, aku bodoh sekali. Tapi aku memang mengantuk," ia menguap. "Kurasa aku akan pulang dan tidur dulu sejenak. Se-semalam aku begadang nonton V for Vendetta," ia menguap lagi.

"Kau menonton film sadis itu?" tanya Ulquiorra, alisnya berkerut jijik.

"Oh, jangan pedulikan adegan-adegan berdarahnya. V itu keren sekali!" ia berdiri dan berpura-pura memasang topeng dan topi. "Strength through unity!" ia menirukan V dengan lantang.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau pulang. Ayo, kuantarkan," ia menggammit siku Orihime dan menariknya ke jalan. Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis itu terus menerus berceloteh tentang film yang ditontonnya semalam.

"Aku paling suka saat Evey mencium V dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya," ia bercerita dengan suara jauh seolah-olah ia sedang tidak ada disini. "Rasanya sedih sekali bahwa V menemukan cintanya tepat sebelum ia mati, dan ia harus meninggalkan Evey sendirian."

Ulquiorra menoleh tajam ke arahnya, mata zamrudnya melebar. Orihime ikut menoleh.

"Ada apa Ulquiorra?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ia berbohong, kemudian menatap lurus ke depan lagi.

{-;-}

"Kau tahu, menurutku itu memang akan terjadi," Harribel berkata, mengamati Ulquiorra mengantar Orihime pulang.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Grimmjow disebelahnya. Harribel tidak menggubrisnya.

"Tapi..." ia memulai, matanya menyipit.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Grimmjow lagi, mulai kesal. Perempuan itu seolah tidak mendengarnya.

"Semoga itu tidak terjadi," ia berkata, melayang pergi.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih!"

{-;-}

Suatu Minggu pagi, saat Ulquiorra sedang mencari-cari kotak P3K untuk jarinya yang teriris pisau, ia menemukan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas koran di laci meja belajarnya. Sambil berpikir apa gerangan yang ada di dalam kotak itu, ia mengeluarkannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan untuk dibuka nanti. Kemudian ia melanjutkan mencari kotak P3K, sambil merutuki pisau sialan yang ia pakai untuk memotong-motong sayur beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Setelah ibu jarinya yang teriris tadi sudah ditetesi obat merah dan dibungkus dengan hansaplast dengan rapi, ia menghampiri kotak itu dan membuka bungkusannya hati-hati.

Dan... ternyata itu adalah kardus kamera polaroid.

Sambil terheran-heran bagaimana kamera polaroid yang kelihatannya masih baru ini bisa sampai di lacinya, ia mencobanya dan memotret pemandangan di luar jendela. Hasilnya bagus sekali. Puas, ia mengembalikan kamera itu ke kotaknya dan memutuskan untuk memeberikannya pada Orihime. Toh, ia tidak tertarik dengan fotografi, dan gadis itu pasti bisa menemukan kegunaan untuk kamera ini.

Setelah makan siang, Ulquiorra memakai sweater coklatnya dan keluar rumah, hendak ke rumah Orihime dengan menjijnjing tas berisi kamera polaroid itu.

"Oh, Ulquiorra! Selamat siang! Silahkan masuk!" gadis itu berkata ceria setelah melihat bahwa yang mengetuk pintunya adalah Ulquiorra. "Kau bawa apa?" tanyanya, memandangi tas kertas di tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Ini. Untukmu," laki-laki itu berkata, dan menyerahkan tas itu pada Orihime.

"Untukku?"

"Ya, bukalah," sarannya. Orihime berjalan ke meja makan dengan wajah bingung. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kotak itu dari tasnya. Sontak, matanya melebar membaca label pada kotak itu.

"Kamera polaroid?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "A-ada apa dengan hari ini?" kan bukan ulang tahunku? Kau membelikanku kamera polaroid?"

"Satu, kamera itu kutemukan di laci apartemenku. Dua, aku memberikannya padamu karena aku tidak tertarik dengan fotografi," jawab Ulquiorra. Wajah gadis itu sempat kosong sesaat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, wajahnya bersinar cerah sekali.

"Wow, terima kasih Ulquiorra! Timing-mu tepat sekali, aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang menyenangkan!"

"Menyenangkan?" ulangnya. Definisi 'menyenangkan' menurut Orihime dan menurut Ulquiorra sangatlah berbeda.

"Ya!" angguknya semangat. "Dan disana, berkat kamera ini, kita akan bisa berfoto yang banyak! Hari ini kita akan ke taman ria!" Orihime mengumumkan dengan dramatis.

Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang, satu jam kemudian, berdiri di depan loket Taman Ria Karakura. Mata Orihime berbinar-binar, sementara mata hijau zamrud Ulquiorra jelas-jelas mengindikasikan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyukai tempat semacam ini.

"Tempat ini... ramai sekali," komentarnya.

"Ini hari Minggu," Orihime mengangguk serius, seolah pernyataannya barusan menjawab segalanya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang," saran Ulquiorra, menarik siku Orihime ke arah gerbang keluar.

"Waah! Tidak, Ulquiorra, aku ingin bermain disini. Please," ia memohon. Laki-laki itu menatapnya sejenak, kemudian ia melepaskan siku Orihime.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku yang akan pulang," ia berkata setelah beberapa saat. "Sampai jumpa."

"Eeeh! Tidak bisa begitu!" seru Orihime, menarik lengan Ulquiorra. "Justru aku ingin kesini denganmu. Aku mohon, hari ini saja," pinta Orihime dengan tatapan memelas. Dan tatapan itulah yang akhirnya membuat Ulquiorra mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar dua tiket masuk, Orihime jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan disampingnya.

Sesampainya di dalam, Ulquiorra langsung saja menyesali keputusannya. Tempat ini terlalu berwarna untuk laki-laki stoic itu. Manusia – kebanyakan anak-anak – berseliweran disana-sini, salah stu dari mereka nyaris menabraknya saat mengejar temannya.

"Lihatlah, Ulquiorra! Tidakkah ini menyenangkan?" Orihime merentangkan tangannya, mata abu-abunya berbinar.

"Inoue, lebih baik kita pulang," suara Ulquiorra tetap datar seperti biasa, namun Orihime dapat mendeteksi secercah kepanikan di dalamnya.

"Oh, dasar anti-sosial! Bersenag-senanglah hari ini!"

Ulquiorra pasrah saat Orihime menariknya menuju roller coaster. Ia mendongak. Tinggi benda itu kurang lebih 40 meter, tapi Ulquiorra pernah terbang jauh lebih tinggi dari itu. Ia mendesah, dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Orihime menuju antrian.

Setelah selesai di roller coaster, Orihime memaksanya naik beberapa wahana lagi dengannya. Setelah beberapa jam, Ulquiorra mulai merasa lelah, dan bertanya-tanya apakah Orihime tidak merasa capek sedikipun. Gadis bermata kelabu itu justru makin enerjik setiap selesai naik wahana.

"Inoue, tidakkah kau ingin beristirahat dulu sebentar?" pertanyaannya membuat Orihime berhenti menarik tangannya menuju ke Rumah Cermin. Ia berhenti sejenak, berpikir.

"Baiklah!" seru gadis itu ceria. "Lihat, disitu ada kios es krim! Ayo, kita duduk disitu saja!" dan gadis itu kembali menarik tangannya menuju kios itu dengan tenaga luar biasa yang entah datang dari mana. Ia menyuruh Ulquiorra duduk di salah satu kursi yang dinaungi payung besar berwarna merah dan berlari ke counter untuk memesan es krim.

Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu kembali dengan dua gelas es krim besar di tangannya. Ia meletakkan gelas yang berisi es krim berwarna ungu yang aneh dan mencolok di hadapan Ulquiorra sambil nyengir, dan meletakkan yang satunya lagi di hadapannya. Ulquiorra memandangi gelas Orihime. Gelas itu dipenuhi lima atau enam gumpalan es krim (semuanya berbeda warna), pisang yang mencuat dari salah satunya, waffle, dan potongan-potongan sesuatu berwarna hijau dan orange. Semua ini tertutupi dengan cairan kental berwarna meah marun, sirop, parutan keju dan meises warna-warni.

"Ooh, ini kelihatan enak sekali!" ujarnya.

"Inoue... apa saja yang ada dalam... es krimmu?" tanya Ulquiorra eneg, berpikir bahwa makanan di hadapan Orihime itu sudah tidak layak lagi disebut 'es krim'. Orihime tersenyum kepadanya.

"Oh, aku memilih es krim vanilla, blueberry, peppermint, oreo, pisang dan durian. Untuk toppingnya pisang, waffle coklat, timun –"

"Timun!" sergah Ulquiorra tidak percaya.

"Ya, timun," jawabnya seolah itu adalah hal paling normal sedunia. "Kemudian pepaya, pasta kacang merah, sirop melon, keju dan meises! Kedengarannya enak bukan?"

Ulquiorra memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Kemudian ia mnegalihkan pandangannya ke gelasnya sendiri.

"Lalu... rasa apa yang kau pilihkan untukku?"

"Blueberry!" jawabnya, mulai menyendok es krim anehnya itu ke mulut.

"Apa kau yakin ini... aman?" tanyanya waspada. Orihime memandangnya seolah ia sinting, dan Ulquiorra mengambil satu sendok, memandangi es krim itu sambil menimbang-nimbang untuk memakannya atau tidak. Saat itulah sebuah cahya terang selama sedetik membutakannya, dan Ulquiorra berkedip, terkejut. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Orihime memakai ekspresi kemenangan di wajahnya, kamera polaroid yang sedang mengeluarkan hasil jepretannya di tangannya.

"Maaf!" ucapnya seraya terkikik. "Ekspresimu lucu sekali! Aku harus memotretnya!" ia menjelaskan di sela tawa.

"Berikan foto itu padaku," Ulquiorra berkata, suaranya lembut berbahaya. Sontak, Orihime berhenti tertawa dan wajahnya mengeras.

"Tidak mau," ia menolak.

"Berikan," perintahnya sekali lagi dengan tangan terulur.

"Tidak," jawabnya keras kepala.

"Kalau kau tidak memberikan foto itu padaku sekarang juga, aku akan –"

"Coba saja, ia menjulurkan lidahnya jail. Dan dengan ekspresi kemenangan kembali terpampang di wajahnya, Orihime menyelipkan foto itu ke saku belakang celana jeansnya.

"Kau..." Ulquiorra menggeram, dan Orihime kembali tertawa. Ulquiorra merasa agak jengkel dengan Oihime, tapi mau tidak mau senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya mendengar gelak tawa gadis itu.

* * *

**Sooo, how's that for a th****ird chapter folks?**

**Saya kebanyakan pake bahasa Inggris ya? Aaa... ._.**

**Kalian sedih? Kecewa? LMFAO-an? Sangat puas dengan chapter ini? #hapasih Pencet tombol di bawah da****n beri tahu saya!**

**Oh iya, maksudnya pas Orihime memasukkan foto itu ke saku belakang jeansnya, Ulquiorra tidak akan bisa mengeluarkannya dari situ dengan tangannya sendiri. Kan saku belakang jeans itu kan tepat di... well... pan-*biiip*. Sementara Ulquiorra sendiri adalah laki-laki terhormat yang tidak mungkin melakukan hal rendahan semacam itu. *nyengir***

**Dan tentang film yang ditonton Orihime itu, V for Vendetta, ada yang udah nonton belum? Bagus banget laaaah. Salah satu film favoritku sepanjang masa. \m/**

**On to my lovely reviewers!**

**Koizumi nanaho: Yaah, begitulah takdir nanaho-chan... Kejam... #opotoh Well, saya jamin anda tidak akan kecewa dengan kelanjutan fic ini my dear. *kedip misterius* Kekekeke... Asik! Terima kasih! Ini, ambilah kue virtual lagi!**

**Ayano646cweety: ED itu... Ending, lagu yang di akhir episode + credits gitu. Tahu kan? **** Oke, ini sudah ;)**

**Marianne de Marionettenspieler: Salam kenal juga Anne-san! Oh iya, first, jangan panggil saya Higa-chan, lebih baik Akane, karena Higabana itu bahasa Jepangnya bunga krisan, jadi ga bisa dipendekkin jadi 'Higa' ._. Wehehehei, sejujurnya, ini baru pertama kali saya bikin fic Supernatural gini (supernatural yang tidak Dark. Hn.) Ya, ya saya akan berkunjung ke fic Anne-chan. Kapan-kapan. #tabocked**

**Hanaka of nadeshiko: Oh, kalau itu, kita lihat saja di chapter-chapter yang akan datang ;)**

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa: Huaaa -a iya iya, ini udah dipanjangin koook. Iyahahaha saya akan menerima tendanganmu dengan ikhlas... *meratap ke langit***

**Relya Schiffer: Oh iya iya ngga apa-apa kok. **** SAYA JUGA AKAN MENDUKUNG SEPENUH HATI KEMBALINYA ULQUIORRAAAAA! AAAAAH KUBO-SAMAAA KENAPA KAU MENYIKSA KAMI PARA ULQUIORRA FC HUAAAAA. D: #berisik**

**Marianne de Marionettenspieler (lagi): Hmm... seseorang yang teguh pendiriannya dan juga setia itu pasti maksudnya untuk... Aku! :D MWAHAHAHAHA! Ya, memang. Wow, aku baru tahu. Tapi emang pas sih. Saya bergidik pas baca arti nama Grimmjow. Kalo ga salah Jeaggerjaques itu nama seorang arsitek kenamaan kan? (wtf) Iya lho. Kalo ngga salah. *garuk-garuk kepala***

**: Iyahahaha sepertinya memang begitu. Duh, Ulquiorra, kamu memang anak nakal! *cubit pipi Ulquiorra terus tewas di Cero* Hmm... masalah nya yang baca fic ini bukan cuma Shiroyuki-san saja. ^^**

**Chai Mol: Asik! Senang mendengarnya. \m/ Aaaah, itu kan ED ke 24 my dear, ini ED yang ke 25 yang sedang dibicarakan. ;) Yap, terimakasih reviewnya!**

**Fuh, untuk chapter ini, selesai sudah. *seka keringat***

**Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya minna~!**

**Hugs and kisses plus cookies,**

**Akane**


	4. Give and Take

**Saya kembali! Hari baru, chapter baru! *ketawa Spongebob* Jadi inilah chapter 4 dari Renaissance, spesial untuk kalian semua para readers-ku tersayang! Happy reading!**

**Oh iya, ada yang udah baca chapter terbaru Bleach belum? Orihimenya cantik bangeeeeeeeeet dengan hairstyle yang baru huwaaaa. Tapi dia ngga pake jepit rambutnya. Kemana gerangan perginya jepitnya?**

**Listen to while reading: John Mayer – Heartbreak Warfare**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal bangeeeet. Bakal ada miss-type. Cih.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach 100% punya… SAYA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *dibunuh Kubo-sensei***

**I support Ulquiorra's return Kubo-sensei! *balik ngebunuh Kubo-sensei karena membunuh Ulquiorra***

**

* * *

**

**Higabana Production**

**Presents**

**.**

**Renaissance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Give and Take**

Suatu Rabu siang saat jam istirahat, Tatsuki tiba-tiba menyuruh Ulquiorra mengikutinya. Cewek tomboy itu berjalan ke arah belakang gedung olah raga dan berhenti di bawah bayangan pohon willow besar.

"Ada apa, Arisawa?" tanya Ulquiorra. Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab, alisnya bertaut, dan saat ia berbicara, ia terus memelototi tanah.

"Kau dekat sekali dengan Orihime," mulainya pelan. Ulquiorra tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dan ia melanjutkan. "Kau laki-laki pertama yang bisa dekat dengannya setelah… setelah – Ichigo."

"Ada apa dengan Kurosaki?"

Tatsuki tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan ke tunggul pohon yang sudah ditebang dan duduk disana.

"Kau tahu, dulu Orihime punya kakak laki-laki," Ulquiorra hampir saja mengatakan 'Aku tahu,' tapi akan terdengar mencurigakan. "Ibu Orihime pelacur dan ayahnya pemabuk dan penjudi. Sejak balita, Orihime harus menyaksikan kekerasan dan ke-tidak harmonisan keluarganya. Kemudian, saat Orihime berumur tiga tahun, kakaknya yang sudah tidak tahan akan keadaan di rumah itu, kabur membawa Orihime kecil."

Ulquiorra sudah tahu semua ini, tentu saja, tapi ia tetap menyimak.

"Mereka hidup bahagia selama sembilan tahun ke depan, kakak-adik itu. Orihime sangat menyayangi kakaknya, dan begitupulalah sebaliknya. Suatu pagi, Orihime bertengkar dengan kakaknya, karena ia tidak menyukai jepit yang dibelikan kakaknya. Pagi itu, kakaknya berangkat kerja tanpa sepatah katapun dari Orihime.

"Kemudian dalam perjalanan menuju kantor, kakaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan," ia menyelesaikan dalam bisikan. Ulquiorra masih ingat. Ia sendiri yang membawa roh Inoue Sora ke akhirat. Tubuh laki-laki itu bersimbah darah, Orihime yang saat itu berumur 12 tahun menangis meraung-raung, memeluk tubuh yang sudah ditinggalkan kakaknya. Sampai sekarang kenangan itu masih membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Saat itu Orihime terpuruk sekali. Ia selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ia berpikir, bahwa bila seandainya kakaknya tidak kepikiran tentang pertengkaran mereka tadi pagi, ia pasti akan lebih konsentrasi di jalan. Ia terus menerus mengatakan bahwa Tuhan sudah tidak lagi mencintainya.

"Susah payah aku berhasil menariknya berdiri lagi. Ia kembali menjadi Orihime yang ceria. Kemudian ia bertemu dengan Ichigo dan… well… awalnya itu memang rasa suka terhadap teman sekelas biasa, tapi lama kelamaan… aku bisa melihat bahwa perasaan Orihime menjadi lebih dari itu. Lebih dari rasa suka biasa. Tapi kemudian Kuchiki Rukia datang, dan semua mimpi-mimpi Orihime hancur berkeping-keping," sahabat Orihime itu menatap langsung ke mata Ulquiorra. "Ia sudah tidak mau lagi percaya dengan cinta. Cinta hanya akan menghancurkanmu pada akhirnya, katanya. Ia takut, takut sekali jatuh cinta lagi. Ia sudah dikhianati oleh cinta orang tuanya, cintanya kepada kakaknya, dan cintanya pada Ichigo. Selama ini ia selalu berhati-hati untuk tidak mendekati apapun yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi.

"Tapi kau, _kau_ dari semua orang yang bisa dipilihnya, bisa menembus pertahanannya. Kau bisa membuatnya membuka hatinya untukmu."

Bel masuk berbunyi. Perut Ulquiorra memprotes kelaparan, tapi ia tidak menggubrisnya. Tatsuki berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke kelas, tapi setelah beberapa langkah, ia berhenti dan menoleh.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku menceritakan semua ini padamu?" kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ulquiorra, ia melanjutkan. "Aku mohon, tolong jaga dia. Jangan sampai dia merasakan sakit lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatnya hancur lagi."

Kemudian ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Ulquiorra termenung sendirian di belakang gedung olah raga.

{-;-}

Sepulang sekolah hari itu, Orihime memaksa Ulquiorra masuk dulu sebentar ke apartemennya setelah mengantarnya pulang. Cahaya remang-remang sore masuk menembus tirai putih transparan yang menutupi jendela besar di sebelah kanan meja tempat Ulquiorra duduk, menunggu Orihime yang sedang membuatkan teh untuknya. Terkadang ia sering bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan Grimmjow kalau tahu ia sedang bersama Orihime sekarang. Kemungkinan besar dia akan berteriak "Ha! Tuh kan, kubilang juga!" sambil tertawa tawa maniaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Orihime kembali membawa dua mug besar yang mengepulkan asap. Ia meletakkan salah satu mug yang berpolkadot biru dan hijau itu di hadapan Ulquiorra, duduk di seberangnya, dan menopangkan dagunya ke tangan, tersenyum manis.

"Senang sekali rasanya ada orang lain yang datang untuk mampir," ia berkata. "Biasanya tidak ada orang lain kesuali Tatsuki-chan yang datang ke sini."

"Senang bisa berada di sini," ia berkata, dan senyum Orihime melebar. Ulquiorra berkedip. Baru kali ini ia melihat Orihime tersenyum seperti itu. Wajahnya bermandi cahaya orange sore, mata kelabunya bersinar bahagia. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra merasa seolah udara di sekitarnya berubah solid. Ia tidak bisa menarik nafas saat matanya tertumbuk pada kecantikan perempuan di hadapannya. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dan rasanya seolah-olah segerombolan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Rupanya Orihime merasakan perubahannya. "Ada apa Ulquiorra?" ia bertanya cemas. Laki-laki itu berkedip cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa," ia berbohong, kemudian menyeruput tehnya. Aroma minuman itu menenangkannya. "Earl Grey?" ia menebak.

"Tepat sekali," Orihime terkikik. "Kupikir teh Earl Grey cocok denganmu. Earl Grey kan tehnya bangsawan Inggris."

"Dan aku bangsawan Inggris?" ia bertanya.

Gadis itu terkikik lagi. "Hmm... tidak juga. Hanya saja kau selalu terlihat elegan dan berwibawa bahkan saat kau berdiri diam."

Ulquiorra mengangkat alisnya, dan gadis itu nyengir. Kemudian ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Di atas kabinet sebelah TV terdapat foto tua berbingkai kayu yang dicat putih. Dalam foto itu terdapat Orihime yang masih kecil digendong oleh Sora.

"Apa itu kakakmu?" Ulquiorra pura-pura tidak tahu, menunjuk foto itu. Orihime menoleh dan wajahnya melembut melihat foto yang diunjuknya. Ia bangkit dan berdiri di depan foto itu, dan Ulquiorra mengikutinya.

"Ya, ini Sora-niichan," ia menjawab, ujung jemarinya membelai lembut permukaan foto itu.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu," komentarnya. "Hanya saja rambutmu lebih merah."

"Dulu aku sering diejek gara-gara warna rambutku ini, kau tahu," ia berkata, tanpa pikiran sadar menarik sejumput rambutnya dan memutar-mutarnya di jarinya. "Dulu anak perempuan yang lain selalu menarik-narik rambutku dan mengataiku. Saat orang lain berambut hitam atau coklat, aku sendiri yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Karena itu aku selalu memotongnya pendek. Tapi Tatsuki-chan membelaku, dan sejak aku bertemu Tatsuki-chan, aku selalu memanjangkan rambutku."

"Well, kurasa mereka iri padamu karena memiliki rambut seperti ini," Ulquiorra berkata, dan menyelipkan seberkas rambut sewarna matahari terbenam itu ke balik telinga Orihime. Gadis itu menoleh padanya, alisnya terangkat. "Aku suka warna rambutmu. Cocok sekali untukmu."

Gadis itu berkdip terkejut, kemudian wajahnya memerah. Tidak pernah ada yang mendengar Ulquiorra memberi pujian.

"Uhm... terima kasih..." ia berkata tidak jelas, dan mau tidak mau senyuman singkat menghiasi wajah Ulquiorra.

"Bagaimana rasanya punya kakak?" ia bertanya, kembali ke kursinya.

"Rasanya menyenangkan sekali," ia menjawab, tersenyum simpul dan duduk kembali berseberangan dengan Ulquiorra. "Seolah kau adalah orang paling disayang di seluruh dunia. Niichan adalah ayahku, ibuku, kakakku, adikku, pamanku, seluruh keluargaku adalah Sora-niichan. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi... Oh, maaf - " ia berkata saat setetes air mata lolos dari kelopak matanya dan meluncur menuruni pipi putihnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapusnya, tapi sebuah tangan lain bergerak lebih cepat.

Ulquiorra meraih ke seberang meja dan dengan lembut mengusap air mata itu, membuat mata kelabu gadis itu melebar terkejut.

"Mengapa kau harus meminta maaf karena bersedih?" Ulquiorra tersenyum, namun akhirnya aksinya itu memicu Orihime untuk menangis lebih keras. Air mata bercucuran di wajah cantiknya, membuat laki-laki di hadapannya sedikit panik.

"Inoue, Inoue, ada apa? Aku minta maaf, aku-"

Gadis iu terus menangis, memegangi tangan Ulquiorra seolah hidupnya bergantung pada itu, kata-kata tidak jelas meluncur dari mulutnya. Ulquiorra menarik nafas panjang, berdiri, dan duduk di lantai, membawa Orihime bersamanya. Ia melingkarakan lengannya ke tubuh Orihime yang bergetar karena tangis, mendekapnya ke dadanya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena ia tahu kata-kata tidak cukup untuk menghibur Orihime sekarang.

Selama beberapa saat Orihime terus menangis, dan Ulquiorra terus memeluknya. Laki-laki itu bisa merasakan air mata Orihime yang hangat merembes ke baju seragamnya. Setelah guncangan tubuh dan air mata Orihime mereda, gadis itu tidak bangkit dari pelukan Ulquiorra, dan Ulquiorra tidak menggugahnya.

"Boleh aku disini lebih lama lagi?" gadis itu bertanya, dan saat ia mengangguk, ia melanjutkan. "Hangat... sejak Sora-niichan meninggal, tidak pernah ada yang memelukku seperti ini. Terima kasih Ulquiorra," sebagai jawaban, Ulquiorra merapatkan tubuhnya ke Orihime lagi, dan mempererat pelukannya, membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Tapi sesaat kemudian, alisnya bertaut.

"Kenapa detak jantungmu cepat sekali Ulquiorra?" ia bertanya, menempelkan telinganya ke dada Ulquiorra, yang hanya membuat detak jantungnya makin memburu. "Aneh, sekarang jadi lebih cepat..." gumamnya.

"Tidak – itu hanya imajinasimu saja," ia berbohong, mendorong kepala Orihime menjauh darinya. Ia merasakan Orihime mengangkat bahu.

"Inoue..." Ulquiorra memulai, dan gadis itu mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Arisawa memberitahuliu tentang... tentang Kurosaki..." mendengar nama itu serta-merta wajah Orihime mengeras.

"Tidak ada apa-apa dengan dia," jawabnya pendek.

"Ceritakan padaku," desaknya. Gadis itu bangkit dari pangkuan Ulquiorra dan berjalan menuju jendela.

"Aku dulu menyukainya. Hanya itu saja."

"Yang kudengar tidak seperti itu," ia kembali mendesak. Tapi saat Orihime tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia menyerah. "Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta," pintanya, dan gadis itu tersenyum sedih.

"Aku sudah tidak percaya lagi pada cinta," bisiknya lirih. Wajah cantiknya memancarkan kesedihan yang teramat sangat, pemandangan yang begitu indah sekaligus menyakitkan.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku apa yang dulu kau rasakan dan apa yang dulu kau percayai."

Orihime tertawa, dan duduk bersila dihadapannya.

"Saat kau jatuh cinta, segalanya menjadi indah, dan hatimu terasa ringan sekali," ia menjelaskan dengan suara lembut. "Tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada wajahnya dan tidak ada yang lebih merdu selain suara tawanya. Dia ada dimana-mana. Bahkan saat kau menutup mata dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, dia ada disana, di balik kelopak matamu, tersenyum dan melambai. Segala tentangnya, matanya, mulutnya, rambutnya, jemarinya, aromanya, tersimpan di kepalamu sepanjang hari. Bahkan saat kau tidur, dia ada di dalam mimpimu."

Ulquiorra menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan," komentarnya, membuat Orihime tersenyum.

"Kau belum tahu sakitnya seperti apa," ia berkata.

"Memangnya seburuk apakah?"

"Penjelasannya... tidak akan menyenangkan."

"Ceritakan padaku," perintahnya.

"Baiklah," ia menyanggupi, mengangkat bahu. Tidak semua cinta berakhir bahagia, kau tahu. Terkadang dia meninggalkan kita, atau ternyata dia menyukai orang lain, atau dia tidak bisa bersamamu karena sesuatu. Saat itu..." wajahnya berubah gelap. "Segalanya tidak indah seperti dulu. Sakit menghimpit dari segala arah. Dadamu seakan terkoyak menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Menarik nafas aja susah. Rasanya seperti diseret di atas hamparan pisau. Rasanya seolah kau lebih baik mati daripada harus merasakan sakitnya."

Keheningan sesaat menyelimuti kedua orang itu.

"Jadi karena itu kau tidak percaya lagi pada cinta?" akhirnya Ulquiorra bertanya. Orihime tersenyum pedih.

* * *

**Yak! Dan kita sampai diujung sebuah chapter lagi kawans! Whew, rasanya chapter ini agak panjang ya? Hahahaha! *?* Ulquiorra OOC banget ya? Gomen-nee~ -"**

**On to reviewers!**

**Dyane-chan: Arigatou gozaimasu! *membungkuk dalam-dalam* Dari sini saya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa anda adalah pendukung partai Demo*rat, nee? *digeplak***

**Hanaka of nadeshiko: Selamat datang kembali hana-chan! #SKSD Hana-chan orang Bandung! Sama dooooong! *jingkrak-jingkrak geje* Memang… *nangis di pojok* ayo kita bersama bunuh Kubo-sensei! Ciaaaat!**

**Gymnadenia:**

**Chapter 2: Kau juga kejam baru review sekarang. - -" Yaah, ken sekarang masi bahagia-bahagianya. Ntar pas bagian sedih kan anda bakal meng-anak sungai. #whatthe **

**Chapter 3: Emang kok, emang OOC. Anda tidak sotoy. Senangnya kamu suka :D Kayaknya gue ga akan ikut deh. Da si ibu mah geje -,-**

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa: Ahahaha gapapa kok Arisa-chan. Saya juga ngerasa kependekan. :D**

**Vida tranquila: Gapapa kok vida-san. Salam kenal! Akane senang kamu suka. Maacih! :***

**Chai Mol: Ngga apa-apa kooook tenang ajaaaa :D Iya memang sengaja. ;) Oh? Oh ya ya sepertinya memang itu. Saya juga lupa sih. :-?**

**Koizumi nanaho: Nana-chan apa kabaaar? #SKSD :D Waaah senangnya kamu ngga kecewa :D Hahaha Grimmjow kan memang nggak peka. *mukul Grimmjow* Iya iyaaa gapapa koook. **

**Nah, bagaimana menutur kalian? Tinggalkan review dan saya akan bahagia setengah mati. *lebay***

**Sampai chapter berikutnya!**

**Akane**


	5. Songs About Her

**Apa kabar minna-san? Jumpa lagi bersama saya, Akane di Chapter 5 Renaissance! Hahahaha! :D Maaf lama update, sudah dua minggu lebih internet saya ga jalan. -,-**

**Yah, saya tidak akan bicara banyak disini, silahkan kalian semua menikmati sajian dari saya! *sok-sok Tokyo Mew-Mew***

**Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini saya lagi suka banget baca Pandora Hearts. Meski tidak begitu mengerti, tapi saya menyukainya. :D Argh! Xerxes Break! Jack Vessailus! Gilbert Nightray! . Ada lagi yang suka manga itu? Oh iya, Pandora Hearts dibikin animenya ga sih?**

**Mumpung disini, saya ingin sekalian promosi. Tolong baca oneshot UlquiHime saya yaaah. Ga AU kok. Judulnya Another Memory In The Rain. Terima kasih! :***

**Satu hal lagi, boleh saya minta account social network para readersku semua? Facebook atau Twitter? It will be nice. **

**Listen to while reading: Sia – My Love**

**Warning: EXTREME OOC-ness for Ulquiorra, AU, abal, gajelas, garing, tanpa feel, bla bla bla.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Om Kubo, dan lagu di fic ini milik Sia. Saya tidak memiliki apapun (hiks), hanya plot aneh ini. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Higabana Production**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**Renaissance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Songs about Her**

Suatu sore, saat semua orang sudah pulang, Ulquiorra berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah, menuju ruang musik. Ia mendapatinya kosong begitu ia sampai disana, seperti yang ia harapkan. Segera ia menuju grand piano di tengah ruangan, yang duduk dengan megah diatas sepetak lantai yang ditinggikan. Pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang mengikuti atau melihatnya, kemudian setelah yakin, ia duduk di hadapan piano itu.

Selama beberapa saat, ia tidak melakukan apapun, hanya termenung memandangi langit oranye di luar jendela. Kemudian ia kembali menghadap piano. Lagu apa yang sebaiknya ia mainkan? Ia ragu sejenak. Sesaat kemudian, jemarinya yang pucat mulai bermain, dengan lincah menari-nari diatas tuts-tuts hitam putih itu. Melodinya lambat dan indah, mampu menenangkan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Ia pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya di dunia manusia, dan begitu mendengarnya, ia serta-merta menyukainya.

'_My love leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love you have found peace_

_You were searching for release_

_ You gave it all into the call_

_ You took a chance and_

_ You took the fall for us.'_

Seseorang telah ikut bernyanyi mengikuti musiknya. Punggungnya menghadap pintu, tapi ia tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara indah itu. Sambil terus bermain, Ulquiorra memejamkan mata dan menikmati suara itu.

'_You came thoughtfully_

_Loved me faithfully_

_You taught me honor_

_You did it for me_

_ Tonight you will sleep for good_

_ You will wait for me, my love_

_Now I am strong, you gave me all_

_You gave all you had_

_And now I am home.'_

Pemilik suara itu telah duduk di sampingnya. Ulquiorra bisa merasakannya, tapi ia tidak membuka mata, sebuah senyuman kecil yang nyaris tidak ada sama sekali kini menghiasi bibirnya.

'_My love leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love look wha__t you can do_

_I am mending, I'll be with you_

_ You took my hand and added a plan_

_ You gave me your heart_

_ I asked you to dance with me.'_

Akhirnya Ulquiorra membuka mata, dan menoleh. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata kelabu yang bersinar penuh kedamaian. Nafas pemuda itu tercekat, dan ia nyaris menekan tuts yang salah. Sementara si gadis sepertinya tidak menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi, dan terus bernyanyi.

'_You loved honestly_

_Did what you could release_

_ I know you're pleased to go_

_ I won't relieve this love_

_Now I am strong, you gave me all_

_You gave all you had, and now I am home.'_

Ulquiorra bisa merasakan pertahanannya runtuh saat suara merdu itu memenuhi telinganya dan mengisi hatinya. Hatinya – hatinya yang tidak pernah ia sadari telah hilang. Tapi ia telah menemukannya sekarang. Hatinya ada di genggaman gadis ini.

'_My love leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, I'll be with you.'_

{-;-}

Dentingan nada terakhir lagu itu berbunyi, dan Ulquiorra selesai bermain. Orihime memandangnya. Tadi saat ia hendak pulang, ia mendengar suara piano dari ruang musik, dan memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang bemain sendiri sore-sore saat sudah tidak ada siapapun di sekolah. Dan ia menemukan Ulquiorra memainkan salah satu lagu favoritnya di piano hitam ini. Wajah laki-laki itu masih menunduk, matanya masih terarah pada tuts-tuts monokrom piano, helaian-helaian halus rambut hitamnya jatuh menutupi alisnya. Cahaya kuning yang menembus jendela berbingkai kayu yang di-cat gading bermain di kulitnya yang seputih tulang, membuat bayangan di wajahnya yang – tidak seperti biasanya – memancarkan kelembutan. Topeng datarnya ia lepas sesaat, dan Orihime dapat melihat Ulquiorra yang sesungguhnya di balik wajahnya yang stoic dan tatapannya yang dingin.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mendongak, dan mata mereka bertemu. Orihime mendapati dirinya lupa bekedip saat bola mata hijau cemerlang itu memandangnya. Mata zamrudnya dalam, bagai samudera yang tidak berdasar, dan gadis itu bisa saja terus tenggelam di matanya kalau saja tindakan Ulquiorra selanjutnya tidak membuatnya terkejut.

Dengan ekspresi yang lunak, Ulquiorra mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh pipinya. Ia tidak menarik diri, malah menelengkan kepalanya ke tangan Ulquiorra. Saat jari Ulquiorra bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdegup. Tapi sekarang, saat jemarinya dengan lembut menelusuri rahangnya, ia merasa jantungnya memompa darah jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya, membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

Kemudian pemuda itu kembali menjatuhkan tangannya. Ia tidak tersenyum, wajahnya tetap datar, tapi Orihime bisa melihat senyuman itu di mata zamrudnya. Saat itu Orihime merasa begitu terekspos, merasa seluruh dirinya terpampang jelas di bawah tatapan Ulquiorra yang menusuk. Tanpa sadar nafasnya memburu.

Setelah beberapa saat berpandangan, laki-laki itu mengalihkan wajah, memandang keluar jendela. Topeng dinginnya juga telah terpasang kembali. Orihime melepaskan nafas yang secara tidak sadar ia tahan sedari tadi. Kemudian, dengan agak ragu-ragu, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Ulquiorra. Gadis itu menghela nafa lega saat Ulquiorra membiarkannya tetap disana. Tubuhnya merileks, ia tersenyum dan menutup mata. Orihime tidak pernah merasa sedamai ini sepanjang hidupnya.

{-;-}

Hari sudah malam, jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat empat puluh tujuh menit. Bulan yang berbentuk sabit mengintip dari balik awan hitam yang menggantung di langit, bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip, tersebar disana-sini. Suasana hening, senyap, saat dimana semua manusia terlelap dalam dunia mimpi masing-masing.

Tapi kantuk belum datang menyapa Inoue Orihime. Ia bergelung sendirian di bawah selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, pikirannya berkecamuk. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi – ralat – sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer, ia mendapati dirinya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan laki-laki itu. Gadis itu menekan telapak tangan kanannya ke dada.

Perasaan apa ini?

Campur aduk, jelas. Tapi perasaan kuat apa ini yang bersemayam di hatinya? Perasaan yang selalu membuat dadanya hangat setiap kali ia melihat laki-laki itu. Perasaan yang memacu jantungnya berdegup tiga kali lebih cepat saat pemuda itu menyebut namanya atau tersenyum padanya. Apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya? Kenapa ia seolah merindukan perasaan ini? Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa...? Gadis itu terkesiap keras saat ia menyadarinya. Tidak, jangan! Jangan sampai ia merasakan sakit seperti waktu itu lagi!

Orihime menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala, mengubah pandangannya menjadi gelap, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang bedetak tidak karuan. Tidak boleh! Ia tidak boleh merasakannya lagi. _Kau sudah berjanji Orihime!_ pikirnya pada diri sendiri. Ya, ya, ia sudah berjanji. Berjanji untuk terus menutup hatinya hingga tidak pernah harus merasakan sakit seperti itu lagi.

Karena ia, Inoue Orihime, sama sekali tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Ulquiorra Schiffer.

{-;-}

Suatu malam saat Ulquiorra masuk ke apartemennya, ia mendapati Grimmjow berselonjor santai di sofanya. Ia membeku.

"Kaget?" Grimmjow menyeringai ke arahnya.

Otomatis, laki-laki berambut hitam itu meraih ke pnngungnya. Ia terkejut merasakan bulu-bulu hitam di tangannya. _Tidak_, pikirnya. _Tidak mungkin skorsku sudah berakhir. Aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Inoue – _

"Tenang saja," kata Grimmjow, menjawab pikirannya sambil mencibir. "Skors-mu belum berakhir. Kau masih bisa bersama Inoue-_mu_ sebentar lagi. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Bertemu denganku?" ia mengulang, bingung.

"Ya," laki-laki berambut biru elektrik itu membenarkan. "Ikut aku."

Mereka terbang menembus dinding apartemen, ke arah yang Ulquiorra kenal dengan baik, yang membuatnya semakin bingung. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, ia bisa melihat mereka terbang ke arah apartemen Orihime.

"Mau apa kita kesini?" Ulquiorra bertanya.

"Kau akan lihat," sahut Grimmjow pendek.

Mereka melayang menembus jendela kamar, dan mendarat pelan di lantai. Orihime sedang tertiur pulas, selimutnya ditarik hingga ke dagu. Melihatnya damai seperti itu membuat sebuah senyuman lembut muncul di bibir Ulquiorra. Tapi tunggu, –

Seseorang sedang menonton Orihime tidur. Punggungnya mengahadap Ulquiorra, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Tapi itu jelas seorang laki-laki.

Mengapa ada laki-laki asing di kamar Orihime?

"Hei –"

Laki-laki itu berbalik. Ia tinggi, beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Ulquiorra sendiri. Tubuhnya tegap, rambutnya coklatnya rapi, dan ia mengenakan pakaian yang ia pakai saat ia meninggal. Mata abu-abunya dan sorot ramah yang mereka pancarkan mengingatkannya pada mata gadis yang sedang tertidur di belakangnya. Ulquiorra membeku terkejut.

"Kau..." bisiknya parau. Laki-laki di hadapannya tersenyum.

"Apa kabar Ulquirra-san?" ia tersenyum ramah. "Aku Inoue Sora."

{-;-}

"Jadi begitu ceritanya," Sora menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Pada akhirnya Kami-sama mengijinkanku bertemu denganmu. Yah, karena aku sendiri ngotot sekali sih," laki-laki itu tertawa renyah.

Mereka berempat – Sora, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan Harribel yang baru saja datang – duduk melingkari meja rendah di ruang tamu Orihime, mendengarkan cerita perjuangan Sora mendapatkan ijin Kami-sama untuk bertemu dengan Ulquiorra.

"Dan... tujuanmu bertemu denganku?" Ulquiorra bertanya. Sora kembali tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya di hadapannya.

"Aku datang untuk mengucapkan terima kasih," ia berkata lembut. "Terima kasih, karena telah menjaga adikku. Terima kasih kau bisa membuatnya peraya kembali."

"Percaya? Pada apa?"

"Aku khawatir sekali pada Orihime," laki-laki itu berkata, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sat ia terpuruk karena Kurosaki, aku tidak bisa menghiburnya, tidak bisa menenangkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku menderita melihat adikku seperti itu. Aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dia hancur."

Sora berhenti sejenak, seolah memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya. Ulquiorra menunggu dengan sabar, menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Tapi kemudian kau datang, dan kau menyelamatkannya," akhirnya ia berkata, tersenyum sungguh-sungguh padanya. "Inilah permohonanku, Ulquiorra-san: untuk selanjutnya, tolong jaga dia untukku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Ulquiorra terus memandangi Sora, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dan laki-laki itu terus balik menatapnya sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Waktu anda sudah habis, Inoue-san," sebuah suara berkata di belakang Ulquiorra, dan ia menoleh. Malaikat asisten Kami-sama yang waktu itu ada saat hukuman skors Ulquiorra dijatuhkan berdiri di belakangnya, sayapnya terlipat rapi di punggungnya.

"Ya, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke akhirat sekarang," ia berkata, seraya bangkit dan berdiri. "Tapi bolehkah aku melihat Orihime dulu? Sebentar saja?"

"Sebentar saja," kata laki-laki berkacamata itu kaku. Saat Sora telah menghilang dari pandangan, ia berpaling menatap Ulquiorra. "Apa kabar Ulquiorra-san? Bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan sayapmu kembali? Oh, ini hanya sementara, tentu saja, karena Inoue Sora begitu ngotot ingin bertemu denganmu, dan manusia tidak bisa melihat apalagi berbicara dengan jiwa yang sudah mati! Kau akan benar-benar mendapatkan sayapmu kembali tiga minggu lagi."

"Tiga minggu..." Ulquiorra mengulang, tertegun. "Secepat itukah?"

"Ya, tiga minggu," ia mengangguk, tersenyum. "Berita yang menyenangkan bukan?"

{-;-}

* * *

**Aaaaah, saya sering berkhayal tingkat tinggi kalau udah ada Ulquiorra + piano. *melayang-layang* Lagunya itu Sia – My Love. Kalian bakal lebih ngehayatin kalau udah denger lagunya. Bener-bener lagu yang super duper indah maknyooosss.**

**Para readers tersayang, saya harap kalian tidak bersedih karena kita telah sampai pada ujung sebuah chapter lagi. #apasiiiih Saya akan terus berjuang melahirkan chapter-chapter ****baru yang menyentuh hati dan membuat kalian menitikkan air mata! Fight! *?***

**Kalian semua tahu reviews itu adalah sumber kebahagiaan seorang author kaan? Jadi kalian semua silahkan pencet tombol biru dibawah dan buat saya bahagia! Saya tidak memaksa kok, hanya saja... *memancarkan aura membunuh***

**Oh iya, saya akan segera mem-publish oneshot songfic saya satu lagi, When I Look At You, UlquiHime. Mohon doanya minna! *membungkuk dalam-dalam***

**On to reviewers!**

**Relya shiffer: Ayo kita bunuh Kubo-sensei! *ngeluarin sabit* Oh salah, nanti bleach nggantung dong. :D Minta fb atau twit doong!**

**Arisa-Yuki_Kyutsa: Kyaaa terimakasih! Minta fb atau twit yaaa. :D**

**Hotaru-Jaegerjaquez: Ya, rasanya sulit bikin fic yang Ulquiorranya ngga OOC -,- Minta fb atau tweet yaaaa :DD**

**Koizumi nanaho: Nana-chaaaaaaaaaan! *peluk cium* Jiahahahaha tak papa koook. Iyaaa sejauh ini, ini adalah bagian favoritku. :D Minta fb atau tweet yaaaa nana-chankuuu :***

**aRaRaNcHa: Ohohohohoho memaaaaang :D Aduh, Ulquiorraaaaaaaa *peeesssshh* Minta fb atau tweet atau dua-duanya yaaaa **

**Chai Mol: Kenapa review-review anda selalu pendek-pendek Chai-chan? *hiks* Ah tak papa :D Minta fb atau tweet yoooo.**

**Gymnadenia: … Aneh ya, saya ga ada typo? Uh, kejam. *nangis menganak sungai* Yah sudahlah, anda tahu saya suck banget buat bikin yang ada feelnya. -,-**

**Marianne de marionettenspieler: Anne-chaaaaaaaaaaan! Aku senang kau mereview lagiii :D Iya, itu salah satu film favoritku. Aih, V keren sekali D: Saya setuju, tapi kalong kan keluarnya malem. #wtf **

**Marianne de Marinettenspieler (lagi): Yaaah mungkin dunia emang udah aman, tapi itu kan kenang-kenangan dari kakaknya. Itu yang membuat saya bingung. Heemm… sebenarnya waktu saya menulis chapter 4, yang dipikiran saya itu bahwa Ulquiorra mengatakan kalimat itu hanya sekedar… iseng. #tabok HAHAHAHAHA XD Anne-chan, minta fb atau tweet atau dua-duanya ya? It will be nice. **

**Sayurii Dei-chan: Makasiih. Tapi kalau Sayuri tidak suka Ulquiorra OOC di cerita ini, tidak usah dibaca ya? Kan saya sudah kasih Warning diatas.**

**Thankyou all everyone, terima kasih sudah baca dan me-review! Ini! Kue Pavlova virtual buat kalian semua!**

**Peluk cium,**

**Akane.**


	6. Subtle Sanity

**Yah, saya kembali dengan chapter 6 Renaissance! Akhirnyaaaa bisa update lagi. :D Sebenarnya saya nekat sekali meng-update sekarang, karena dua jam lagi saya akan menghadapi Ujian Akhir Semester Biologi dan TIK. Huwaaaaaaa mana udah kelas 11 lagi. T.T Yaaa sudahlah, ini juga demi para reader semua. :D Happy reading!**

**Listen to while reading: Kerli Koiv – Walking On Air, Coldplay – Fix You**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo-sensei seorang, kecuali... Ulquiorra punya saya! Mwahahahahaha**

**WARNING: OOC banget Ulquiorra-nya di chapter ini. #sigh Susah ya, bikin genre Romance yang Ulquiorra-nya tidak OOC. Abal, gaje, garing.**

**

* * *

**

**Higabana Production**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**Renaissance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Subtle Sanity**

Esok paginya, Ulquiorra banyak melamun. Tatapan hijaunya yang biasanya menusuk, lebih sering diarahkan ke luar jendela dengan kosong. Meski begitu, Ulquiorra, menjadi Ulquiorra, tidak pernah gagal sekalipun menjawab pertanyaan dan soal yang dilontarkan para guru kepadanya. Musim dingin telah mendekat, pohon-pohon sudah benar-benar gundul tanpa daun sekarang. Angin dingin dari kutub utara yang mulai melanda Jepang bersiul masuk melalui ventilasi di jendela, membuat beberapa murid bergidik.

Hari-hari yang ia lalui di dunia manusia bersama Orihime berlalu begitu cepat, hingga seperti mimpi. Orihime, yang beberapa kali memergokinya bengong memandang langit, menarik kursi ke depan meja Ulquiorra sehingga mereka duduk berhadapan saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ini, aku membelikanmu roti melon, karena sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak mau kau bagi denganku hingga lupa pada perut," gadis itu melemparkan salah satu bungkusan yang dipegangnya ke hadapan Ulquiorra (yang masih saja diam sambil memandangi daun-daun terakhir musim gugur melayang turun ke tanah). Namun, saat laki-laki itu bahkan tidak meliriknya, alisnya bertaut. "Kau tahu, akan lebih sopan kalau kau memakannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih."

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya mengalihkan tatapannya ke mata kelabu Orihime. Sorot matanya tulus, dan bahkan saat bibirnya tidak tersenyum senyuman itu selalu ada di matanya, kehangatan memancar dari balik iris abu-abu itu. Sebentar lagi, ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada gadis ini. Gadis ceria dengan disposisi paling menyenangkan yang pernah ditemuinya. Gadis yang selalu bisa menarik perhatiannya sejak awal. Gadis yang telah memberinya sesuatu yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan, persahabatan dan...

Mengapa 'selamat tinggal' rasanya begitu berat?

Namun itu sudah tidak dapat diubah lagi. Ia akan meninggalkan dunia manusia tiga minggu lagi, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan itu. Tetapi sebelum ia pergi, ia harus memastikan sesuatu dulu.

"Ikut aku," ujarnya tiba-tiba, menarik tangan Orihime.

"Ta-tapi rotiku – aah..." ia pasrah saat Ulquiorra menariknya keluar dari gedung utama sekolah dan dan membawanya ke halaman tak terurus di belakang perpustakaan, dimana jarang ada orang yang lewat dan melihat mereka berdua. Taman itu dipenuhi dengan rumput yang tumbuh setinggi pinggang, bunga-bunga liar seperti aster dan dandelion menyembul diantaranya. Mereka berhenti di bawah naungan pohon beech besar, punggung Ulquiorra menghadap Orihime, sementara gadis itu menatapnya khawatir.

"Ulquiorra?" panggilnya ragu. "Ada ap-"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ia mengintrupsi, masih membelakangi Orihime.

Gadis itu tersentak. Mengapa untuk menanyakan sesuatu ia perlu membawanya ke tempat yang sepi begini? Pikir gadis itu. Mungkin itu sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui orang lain! Mungkin Ulquiorra telah melihat alien-alien berkulit biru dan bertubuh pendek dengan kepala besar berkeliaran di pekarangan ini, dan meminta Orihime mencarinya bersamanya! Karena ini adalah misi rahasia hanya untuk mereka berdua! Ya, ya, pasti itu!

"Emm... ya, silakan," ia berkata. Ulquiorra berbalik dengan pelan, ekspresinya sulit dibaca. Orihime nyaris bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakannya.

'_Inoue, sebenarnya aku ini adalah ilmuan rahasia yang dikirim oleh intelejen Amerika untuk mencari tahu keberadaan alien di sekolah ini! Aku pernah melihatnya sekali, disekitar sini, mereka bertubuh pendek dan berkulit biru, kepala mereka besar seperti kubah! Maukah kau membantuku mencarinya, Inoue? Kau akan menjadi bagian dari pasukan rahasia pencari alien! __Ingat, ini adalah misi rahasia!'_

Tapi diluar dugaannya, ia mendekat tiba-tiba, dan berhenti setelah ia berada tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Tatapan matanya serius, bola mata zamrud itu keras dan dingin.

'_Ayo Inoue! Kita akan memajukan ilmu pengetahuan dengan menemukan alien-alien itu!'_ Ulquiorra dalam imajinasinya yang kelewat aktif itu mengatakan.

Namun di kenyataan, laki-laki itu mengambil salah satu tangan Orihime dan meletakkannya di tas jantungnya. Terkejut, mata Orihime melebar.

"Ulquiorra apa yang kau –"

"Apa kau merasakannya?" ia bertanya, dan kelopak matanya menutup, menghalangi bola mata hijau briliannya dari pandangan.

Bingung, Orihime menatap tangannya. Warna kulit mereka terlihat kontras. Krem dan putih tulang. Tapi perbedaan yang mencolok itu membuat mereka makin indah, seolah mengeaskan bahwa dua-duanya sama-sama indah. Kemudian ia merasakannya. Detak jantung laki-laki itu cepat, memburu, menghantam dinding dadanya dengan kuat hingga ke telapak tangan Orihime.

Gadis itu mendongak, dan matanya bertemu dengan mata hijau zamrud Ulquiorra. Alisnya bertaut, tidak berkedip, sementara ia memandangnya, menunggu reaksinya.

"Ulquiorra, aku..." suaranya mengecil dan menghilang. Jujur, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannnya. _Mana alien birunya?_ rasanya bukan hal yang tepat untuk dikatakan. Ulquiorra melepaskan tangan Orihime, dan salah satu tangannya menyusup ke balik telinga gadis itu. Wajahnya mendekat, Orihime bisa merasakan nafasnya yang, anehnya, dingin dan wanginya seperti peppermint. Ia membeku saat merasakan hidung Ulquiorra menelusuri rahangnya, kemdian naik ke tulang pipinya.

"Beri tahu aku lagi bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta," pintanya. Jantung Orihime kini berpacu lebih cepat, darahnya berdesir di telinga cepat sekali hingga membuatnya pening. Ia membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Apakah rasanya seolah kau tidak pernah ingin meninggalkannya?" ia berbisik ke telinga Orihime. "Seolah kau rela melakukan apapun – _apapun_ – selama itu membuatnya bahagia? Beri tahu aku," perintahnya lembut, membuat gadis itu bergidik karena nafasnya yang dingin membelai lehernya.

"Ya," jawab Orihime dengan suara yang bergetar. "Kurasa begitu."

"Kalau begitu, aku telah jatuh cinta," ia menyimpulkan, menarik diri dan menatap langsung ke mata kelabu Orihime, membuat gadis itu merasa tenggelam di sepasang mata hijaunya. "Apakah tidak ada celah sedikitpun bagiku untuk membuka hatimu kembali?"

Orihime menelan ludah, air mata mulai menggenangi matanya yang indah. "Aku... takut," bisiknya.

Ia memang takut, Ulquiorra bisa melihat itu. Ketakutan dan kepedihan dari masa lalu membayang jelas di matanya. Ia mendesah, ingin agar Orihime percaya bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melukainya seperti yang dulu-dulu. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Orihime – karena otaknya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan – dan mengecup bibirnya.

Ciuman itu lembut dan manis. Ulquiorra merasa agak kecewa Orihime tidak membalas ciumannya, sekaligus lega gadis itu tidak mendorongnya menjauh. Mulut Orihime terasa seperti campuran antara krim segar buah mangga, campuran manis yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Kemudian ia menarik bibirnya sebentar untuk berkata, "Jangan takut. Aku bersamamu," kemudian kembali menempelakan bibirnya ke bibir Orihime.

Tapi gadis itu menarik diri dari hingga lepas dari dekapannya. Ia berbalik dan berlari ke arah kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak cukup cepat. Ulquiorra sempat melihat setetes air mata meluncur menuruni pipinya sementara ia memandangi punggungnya yang terus menjauh dengan tatapan sendu.

{-;-}

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Orihime langsung menjejalkan barang-barangnya kee tas dengan asal-asalan, dan berlari meninggalkan kelas sebelum didahului oleh siapapun, tidak menunggu Ulquiorra dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya seprti biasa. Tatsuki melempar pandangan garang ke arahnya, dan berlari mengejar Orihime.

Ulquiorra mengepak buku-bukunya dengan lemas, perasaan kosong yang aneh bersemayam di perutnya. Ia memiliki waktu kurang dari tiga minggu lagi di Bumi, tapi ia malah memperburuk hubungannya dengan Orihime.

Sesampainya di apartemen, ia langsung menuju pesawat telepon dan menekan nomor rumah Orihime. Terdengar bunyi_ biip_ dua kali, dan ia mendengar suara ceria Orihime menjawab dai ujung satunya. _'Hai! Orihime disini! Aku sedang tidak ada di rumah, tolang tinggalkan pesan saja ya!'_ bunyi _biip_ itu terulang lagi, dan Ulquiorra menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Inoue, ini aku. Aku – aku ingin minta maaf soal tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung. Kita harus bicara, aku – aku tidak bisa kalau kau mendiamkanku terus. Aku mohon, telepon aku balik, oke? Please, aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Dan –" ia ragu sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, tidak peduli. "Aku... aku mencintaimu, Orihime."

Ia menutup telepon. Desahan panjang keluar dari mulutnya saat beban di dadanya berkurang sedikit. Hanya bisamenunggu sekarang.

{-;-}

Orihime memutar balik pesan di teleponnya. Suara Ulquiorra keluar dari alat penerima pesan.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Orihime.'_

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang, air mata kembali merebak di matanya yang sudah merah dan bengkak. Tatsuki yang dari tadi ikut mendengarkan meltakkan tangannya di bahu Orihime, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tatsuki-chan?" suaranya pecah, dan ia kembali terisak. Cewek tomboy itu memandang sahabatnya, menggigit bibir. Tubuh Orihime bergetar, nafasnya pendek-pendek dan menyakitkan. Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat-erat, seolah takut bila pegangannya kendur sedikit saja, ia akan hancur berkeping-keping. Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang yang terputus-putus dan merosot ke lantai, kakinya mendadak tidak kuat menopang bobotnya. Panik, Tatsuki ikut berlutut di hadapannya dan memeluknya.

"Kau mendengarnya, Orihime," Tatsuki berbisik lembut, pelan sekali. Seolah suara keras atau gerakan mendadak sedikitpun akan menghancurkannya. Segala hal tentang Orihime, mulai dari tubuhnya yang berguncang hebat hingga mata kelabunya yang jelalatan ketakutan seakan berteriak dengan bisu _'RAPUH!'_. "Kau hanya akan tambah menyakitinya dan dirimu sendiri dengan terus berdiam seperti ini."

"Tapi aku... takut sekali..." ucapnya terbata-bata, dan hati cewek berambut jabrik itu hancur mendengar suara Orihime yang pecah.

"Dengarkan aku Orihime. Dia. Bukan. Ichigo." Ia berkata tegas, memberi penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir. Gadis itu tersentak mendengar nama Ichigo, dan Tatsuki melanjutkan tanpa merasa bersalah. "Dia tidak seperti Ichigo. Dia mencintaimu, sayang. Dia tidak akan mengecewakanmu, dan menyakitimu seperti Ichigo, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu untuk perempuan lain. Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Tidak – jangan ingatkan aku –" ia menggelang, memejamkan matanya seolah menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Tidak Orihime, dia – dengarkan aku!" ia berkata saat Orihime berusaha menutupi telinganya. "Dengarkan aku. Dia akan membahagaiakanmu. Aku percaya itu."

"Benarkah?" pertanyaan kekanakan itu meluncur dari mulutnya sebelum ia menyadarinya. Kedatangan Ulquiorra ke dalam hidupnya telah membawa kembali sejuta kenangan tentang perasaan yang selama ini ia buang. Sejujurnya, jauh di dalam hatinya yang hancur dan patah, ia ingin sekali lagi menrengkuh cinta di genggamannya, mengecap kemabali manis dan hangatnya perasaan diinginkan dan dicintai...

"Ya," jawab Tatsuki pendek, lebih lembut sekarang. "Aku tidak akan bisa menjagamu selamanya, Orihime. Lagi pula aku mempercayainya, kenapa kau tidak?"

"Beri aku – waktu untuk memikirkannya," ia meminta lirih.

"Tentu saja," Tatsuki mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya? Jaga dirimu, Orihime. Sampai besok."

{-;-}

Ulquiorra masih duduk memandangi pesawat teleponnya. Lampu di ruang duduk ia biarkan mati, menyelimutinya dalam kegelapan. Sosoknya membungkuk dengan harap diatas meja kecil tempat ia menyimpan telepon, air dari rambut hitamnya yang basah karena mandi barusan menetes ke kaus lengan panjang abu-abunya yang tipis. Matanya hijau zamrudnya terpaku pada telepon yang sesekali mengedipkan lampu merah.

Bel pintu berbunyi, dan dengan enggan Ulquiorra bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pitu dengan langkah-langkah lambat yang terkesan diseret. Saat ia membukakan pintu, alisnya naik karena terkejut.

"Arisawa?"

Gadis tomboy itu berdiri di ambang pintu, jaket _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan di atas seragam sekolahnya membayangi sebagian wajahnya. Gerak-geriknya gelisah.

"Apa kau tidak akan mempersilahkan aku masuk?" tanyanya sarkastis.

Ulquiorra bergerak ke samping dan gadis itu melangkah masuk. Ia membawa Tatsuki ke ruang duduk dan menyalakan lampu.

"Silahkan duduk."

"Tidak usah," ia menolak. "Aku tidak akan lama." Ia menatap langsung ke mata Ulquiorra. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan Orihime."

Laki-laki itu mengejang mendengar namanya. "Dan...?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Aku bilang padanya untuk percaya padamu. Aku bilang kau tidak akan mengecewakan ataupun menyakitinya... benar kan?" tanyanya ragu.

Ulquiorra mengangguk tanpa jeda. "Tentu saja. Dan apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Dia... dia akan memikirkannya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu," jawabnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Ulquiorra, tulus. Tatsuki mengangkat bahu.

"Sama-sama. Aku melakukan ini untuk Orihime juga."

"Tentu saja," jawabnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang sekarang," ia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu dulu, Arisawa," ia memanggil, membuat Tatsuki berhenti dan berbalik. "Satu hal lagi – apakah sebaiknya aku menemuinya?" Tatsuki menimbang-nimbang, memikirkan jawabannya sejenak.

"Kurasa... sebaiknya jangan dulu," ia berkata setelah beberapa saat keheningan. "Orihime sangat terguncang sekarang. Lebih baik jangan membuatnya tambah bingung. Dia akan menemuimu saat dia merasa sudah siap."

Ulquiorra nyaris berkata _'Tapi aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi!'_ namun ia menelan kata-katanya kembali dan hanya mengangguk.

{-;-}

* * *

**Nah, bagaimana minna? Abal yah? Zzzz -,- yaaa sudahlah. Emm... ngomong-ngomong, tolong semuanya doain Akane lancar UAS-nya ya! Mwack! Oh iya, bales review sekalian di chapter 7 aja yah, soalnya waktunya udah sangaaaat mepet. (Dasar author bodoh, update pas mau UAS. Ckck) Eh, ada typo atau EYD salah ga? (pasti ada lah) Yah, tolong maklumi ya, soalnya ini ngetiknya dengan kecepatan cahaya mau ngejar jadwal. Ckck.**

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. :D See you at chapter 7!**

**Cheers,**

**Akane.**


	7. It Ends Tonight

Ogenkidesuka minna~!

*ditimpuk batu oleh para reader*

Iya, iya, saya tahu, saya memang salah. Bukan Author yang baik. Membiarkan cerita ini tidak di-update selama – berapa lama? Sebulan? **O.O** Yah, sebelumnya Akane ingin minta maaf atas keterlambatan update. -,- Seminggu terakhir liburan saya ke Jakarta, dan niatnya mau posting minimal dua chapter. Eeeh, ternyata laptopnya ga dibawa. Gendok.

Siapa yang nonton konsernya Secondhand Serenade yang di Bandung ataupun Surabaya? Saya tidak. Ingin mati aja deh.

Minna~ Akane ingin promosi sebentar. :D Bagi para reader yang jago B. Inggris dan menikmati fic berbahasa Inggris dan juga suka pairing IchiHime (kyaaa! soooo sweeet!) saya sarankan kalian baca story-story dari **alice hattercandy**. Sumpah itulah ficnya superdupermegalitis kereeeen! Kalau berniat, silakan dia ada di Favorite Author saya. :D

Listen to while reading: The All-American Rejects – It Ends Tonight & Secondhand Serenade – You and I & Super Junior – It's You

Disclaimer: Bleach belong solely to Tite Kubo-sama. (he is a god being able to spit out weekly chapters)

* * *

**Higabana Production**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**Renaissance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**It Ends Tonight**

Selama beberapa hari kemudian, Ulquiorra dan Orihime mendiamkan satu sama lain. Beberapa teman mereka menanyakan hal ini, tentu saja, tapi mereka berdua kerap menjawab dengan senyuman kecil dan _'tidak ada apa-apa'_.

Ulquiorra, yang sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Orihime di sisinya, merasa jengah dengan keadaan ini. Rasanya tidak benar, kesunyian di antara mereka yang terus berlanjut tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti ini. Berinteraksi dengan Orihime semudah, _sealami_ bernafas, dan kini nafasnya itu telah hilang. Ia memang bodoh telah mengungkapkan perasaannya begitu saja tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya.

Yang diinginkan Ulquiorra bukanlah jawaban 'ya' dari Orihime, atau apapun itu. Ia tidak ingin memaksakan perasaannya pada gadis itu, bila memang Orihime tidak merasakan hal yang sama untuknya. Biarlah, ia tetap menjadi sahabatnya, bila memang itulah yang telah digariskan.

_Kami-sama... _pikirnya putus asa. _Aku hanya ingin kami kembali seperti dulu lagi..._

_Tidak mungkin, _ucap suara kecil yang jahat di belakang kepalanya. _Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan, bodoh. Dia tidak akan pernah berbicara denganmu lagi._

Ia berusaha keras mengabaikan suara itu. Meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan gagal dengan menyedihkan.

Belum ada kabar lagi dari Tatsuki, dan saat ia menanyakan tentang Orihime padanya, ia menjawab datar, "Aku tidak akan mendesaknya, dia boleh mengambil waktu sebanyak yang dia inginkan. Dan kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau akan memberikannya waktu itu."

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Tempatku bukan disini," ia berkata lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya curiga.

_Tidak, dia tidak akan mengerti, _pikirnya. Maka ia hanya menggeleng singkat.

{-,-}

Setelah seminggu tanpa kabar dan sinyal apapun dari Orihime, Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk menemuinya. Suhu telah turun drastis, udara di sekitarnya membeku, dan sepertinya salju akan turun tak lama lagi. Tapi toh, ia takkan peduli. Ia hanya memiliki sembilan hari lagi di Bumi dan akhir skorsnya telah membayang begitu dekat.

Saat ia sedang me-ritsleting jaket _hoodie _hitam yang ia kenakan untuk menahan dinginnya angin musim dingin, bel pintunya berdering. Sambil berpikir bahwa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang paling tepat untuk bertamu, laki-laki itu berjalan ke pintu dengan dengan tungkai-tungkai yang diseret (meski begitu ia tetap terlihat anggun) dan membukakan pintu.

"Orihime?" serunya terkejut. Pipi gadis itu memerah karena sengatan angin yang bersiul kencang dan nafasnya mengepulkan asap-asap putih yang langsung menghilang dibawa angin. Syal berwarna gading terlilit erat di lehernya dan ia mengenakan mantel berwarna krem. Ia terlihat kikuk, gerak-geriknya rikuh seakan salah tingkah.

"Bo-boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya dengan gigi yang beradu satu sama lain. Buru-buru Ulquiorra melangkah ke samping, mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Masuklah dan duduk. Aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu," ucapnya dengan nada monotonnya yang biasa, meski di dalam ia bahagia dan bingung pada saat yang bersamaan. _Mau apa ia kesini?_ ulangnya pada diri sendiri. Ia mendorong gadis berambut sewarna tembaga itu dengan lembut ke ruang duduk dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan Orihime coklat hangat. Saat ia menyerahkan mug berisi cairan panas itu, jemarinya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Orihime. Serta-merta alisnya berkerut.

"Kau membeku," ia berkomentar, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis itu, ia melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Orihime. Dengan terbata-bata dan wajah yang memerah, gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih. Nyaman sekali, pikir Ulquiorra. Rasanya seperti dulu.

"Ada perlu apa kesini?" tanyanya sopan. Orihime mengerjap cepat, kemudian menunduk, rambut panjangnya yang tergerai menutupi wajahnya bak tirai keemasan.

"Aku ingin... meminta maaf atas sikapku mendiamkanmu," ia bergumam kepada lantai, benar-benar menolak untuk menatap matanya langsung. Seketika wajah Ulquiorra melunak.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," ia berkata lembut. Gadis itu masih membungkuk, bahunya meringkuk seakan menahan beban berat. Ulquiorra melihat sesuatu yang bening jatuh menetes ke pangkuannya. Otomatis, ia langsung turun dan berlutut di hadapannya, mensejajarkan _eye-level _mereka.

"Orihime..." panggilnya lembut, menyelipkan sejumput rambut halusnya ke belakang telinganya dan menghapus air matanya. Hatinya serasa diremas-remas melihat air mata Orihime. "Jangan menangis, kumohon. Semuanya baik-baik saja, aku janji. Karena itu berhentilah menangis..." pintanya.

Orihime tertawa kecil dan tersenyum walau air matanya masih menggenang. Pipinya memerah, cahaya menari-nari di mata kelabunya yang cemerlang.

Ulquiorra berpikir bahwa Orihime terlihat begitu cantik bahkan saat sedang menangis.

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya dan menelusuri wajah Ulquiorra dengan ujung jemarinya. Ia bisa merasakan aliran listrik di pipi, hidung, bibir, di tempat-tempat yang disentuhnya. Sensasi yang aneh sekali, seakan seseorang mengaliri tubuhnya dengan jutaan partikel elektron dan terbawa hingga ujung-ujung jemari kaki dan tangannya, menuruni tulang punggungnya dan membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Sungguh hebat reaksi yang dapat ditimbulkan gadis ini pada dirinya, walau hanya melalui tindakan-tindakan yang sederhana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ulquiorra," bisiknya, tersenyum.

Ah, senyuman itu.

Senyuman bahagia yang menerangi setiap jengkal wajahnya, dan menghangatkan seluruh tubuh Ulquiorra.

Senyuman yang lebih cerah dari matahari.

Senyuman seorang Supernova.

Dan kata-kata itu...

Apakah Orihime benar-benar baru saja berkata bahwa ia mencintainya?

Ia memegang wajah Ulquiorra dengan kedua tangannya, tangannya yang mungil tempat ia meletakkan hatinya itu, dan menutup mata laki-laki itu dengan telunjuknya. Orihime tersenyum lagi, geli melihat Ulquiorra yang membeku. Orihime menunduk dan mencium bibir Ulquiorra yang masih bergeming.

Keduanya berpikir, bahwa momen ini begitu pas, begitu _benar, _dan sama alaminya seperti bernafas, seperti berkedip.

Dia luar jendela, butiran-butiran salju pertama mulai turun dari langit.

{-,-}

Malam itu Orihime terpaksa menginap di apartemen Ulquiorra karena badai salju yang tiba-tiba turun. Butiran-butiran lembut berwarna putih yang dengan damainya melayang turun ke tanah beberpa saat yang lalu itu telah berubah menjadi badai yang ganas, dan dengan sukses menghalangi Orihime pulang.

Saat Ulquirra menawarkannya untuk menginap di rumahnya, wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi merah, dan ia memain-mainkan tangannya, meremas-remas tepian lengan mantel kremnya.

"A-ano.. itu... tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang kok," ucapnya dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus. Ulquiorra bersumpah ia melihat kepulan asap yang nyaris tidak terlihat keluar dari kedua telinga Orihime. Seperti di kartun dimana seseorang sedang merasa sangat malu atau marah. Ia nyaris tertawa dan menghancurkan topeng datarnya.

"Kau pikir ada kereta yang akan beroperasi di tengah badai begini? Dan kalau kau berpikir untuk berjalan pulang, aku akan menuntutmu karena membahayakan dirimu sendiri," ucapnya dengan suaranya yang datar dan di tekankan dengan pandangan mata yang tajam. Setelah itu, Orihime hanya dapat mengangguk rikuh dengan wajah yang lebih merah lagi.

Setengah jam kemudian, gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya basah karena mandi barusan. Ia mengenakan sweater coklat yang lengannya kepanjangan dan trainer abu-abu gombrang milik sang empunya rumah. Alisnya berkerut sementara ia menggulung lengan sweater yang dipakainya.

"Tidak adakah warna lain di rumah ini selain hitam, abu-abu, atau coklat?" ia bertanya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat, sekarang menggulung kaki trainernya. Ulquiorra menoleh dari TV dan memandangnya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, menilai penampilannya. Matanya berhenti sedikit lebih lama di rambut tembaganya yang kusut, basah, dan acak-acakan.

"Kau terlihat cantik," ia berkomentar tanpa sedikitpun menggubris pertanyaan Orihime.

Gadis itu mengerang. "Aku terlihat gendut!" timpalnya, mengoreksi.

"Tidak, kau sempurna," bantahnya, memalingkan wajah kembali ke TV. Orihime merengut sebentar, tapi kemudian ia menari-nari kecil ke _armchair_ yang ditempati Ulquiorra dan memaksakan diri menyusup ke sebelahnya dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang laki-laki itu.

"Ada sofa, kau tahu," ia menunjuk pada sofa putih di dekatnya.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya, menengadah untuk menatap mata Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum. "Tapi disini lebih hangat," dan dengan itu, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Ulquiorra dan segera tertidur. Mau tidak mau, senyuman kecil singgah di bibir Ulquiorra, dan tangannya tanpa sadar membelai-belai rambut coklat-kemerahan Orihime, menyisir helaian-helaian sewarna matahari terbenam itu dengan jari-jarinya. Ego laki-lakinya berdesir saat mencium rambut Orihime yang beraroma samponya. Refleks, senyumnya melebar. Sedikit.

Orihime membuat suara seperti kucing yang sedang dibelai dalam tidurnya, dan kini kekehan pelan keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ya tuhan, ia memang terlihat seperti kucing yang sedang tidur. Tubuhnya bergelung menjadi bola di sisinya dan alisnya bertaut. Dengan telunjuknya Ulquiorra mengelus-elus bagian di antara kedua alis Orihime, hingga ia merileks. Mulutnya kini terbuka sedikit dan dengkuran halus menyeruak dari tenggorokannya. Ulquiorra terkekeh lagi.

Setelah gadis itu benar-benar tertidur pulas, Ulquiorra membopongnya dan memindahkannya ke kamarnya. Wajah Orihime tampak semakin cantik saat ia tidur, pikir Ulquiorra. Semua masalah, keraguan, dan beban menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Selamat tidur," gumamnya, mengecup kening Orihime, dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Di ambang pintu, ia berbalik dan memandangi gadis itu. Rasanya seperti melihat dewi yang turun dari langit sedang tidur di ranjangnya.

{-,-}

Sekitar tengah malam, Ulquiorra terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya di sofa karena jerit panjang yang berasal dari kamrnya. Dengan panik ia segera berlari ke kamar dan menyalakan lampu. Orihime terduduk di atas ranjang, seprai dan rambutnya kusut masai. Gadis itu memegangi kepalanya, matanya lebar, ketakutan.

"Ada apa Orihime?" ia bertanya sambil mengguncang tubuhnya, mencari tanda-tanda ia sudah dilukai.

"Kau tidak ada," gadis itu berkata. Suaranya pecah.

"Apa?" alis Ulquiorra bertaut, bingung.

"Kau tidak ada," ia mengulangi, mulai terisak. "Kau tidak ada. Kau tidak ada. Kau _menghilang..._" tangis Orihime membuat tubuhnya berguncang begitu hebat, dan Ulquiorra merileks, paham akan ketakutannya.

"Tidak, Orihime. Itu Cuma mimpi. Aku ada disini, lihat?"

"Mi-mimpi?" ia mengulang, mendongak, dan termangu melihat wajah Ulquiorra, seakan baru melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ya," jawab Ulquiorra lembut. "Aku disini."

"Oh, Ulquiorra..." gadis itu melompat ke pelukannya, terisak lebih hebat. Ia mencengkram tubuh Ulquiorra kuat sekali, seakan Ulquiorra dapat hancur menjadi debu kapan saja.

"Shh... tenanglah," ia berkata pelan.

"Kau masih tetap disini kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya, aku disini."

"Kau tidak akan menghilang? Tidak akan pergi?" suaranya bergetar, mencari keyakinan.

Tenggorokan Ulquiorra tercekat saat ia berbohong,

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku tidak akan menghilang."

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak akan," bisiknya. Tubuh Orihime mengendur di pelukannya, merileks, dan tangisnya berhenti. Ia tidak menyadari getaran dalam suara Ulquiorra barusan.

"Tetaplah disini," gadis itu berbisik.

"Aku memang disini."

"Tidak, aku ingin kau disini saat aku bangun," dan Orihime menjatuhkan diri ke kasur, menarik Ulquiorra bersamanya. Ia mendekatkan diri ke Ulquiorra dan meringkuk di dadanya.

"Kau mau aku tidur disini? Denganmu?" tanya Ulquiorra, terkejut. Yah, bukannya ia tidak mau sih. Ia hanya terkejut gadis itu mengambil tindakan berani seperti ini. Mungkin karena mimpinya barusan. Hangat sekali, jauh lebih nyaman dibanding tidur di sofa, dan wangi rambut dan tubuh Orihime perlahan tapi pasti membawanya kembali ke alam mimpi...

"Aku mohon," pintanya dengan tatapan memelas yang membuat hati Ulquiorra berserakan. Ia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti mereka berdua, sementara badai terus berlangsung di luar, dan Ulquiorra sambil lalu berpikir apakah sekolah akan diliburkan besok. Orihime beringsut mendekat, dan ia bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa lehernya.

"Kau tidak takut aku akan... melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Tidak," jawab Orihime mantap namun dengan suara yang mulai mengantuk. "Aku percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih," ia berkata tulus, membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Orihime yang wangi.

"Untuk apa~?" ia menguap, kata-katanya mulai tidak jelas karena kantuk.

"Karena telah percaya padaku."

"Mm..." gumamnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Ulquiorra."

Saat itu Ulquiorra tengah membuka mulut untuk membalas pernyataannya, namun sadarlah ia bahwa Orihime sudah tertidur. Dengan senyuman kecil, ia berbisik di telinganya,

"Aku juga. Sangat, sangat."

* * *

Oh may gosh, FLUFF! *menari-nari diantara kapas-kapas yang beterbangan* Yawloooh Ulquiorra OOC sekali. -,- Ya sudahlah, memang sulit nulis genre romance yang Ulquiorranya nggak OOC. Tentang analogi dewi yang turun dari langit itu saya merujuk ke nama Orihime, ke legenda Tanbata tentang bintang Vega dan Altair. :D Nah, sudah semuaaaa. Silakan pencet tombol biru-biru di bawah dan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan! ;)

Acikiwiiir ternyata saya masih ngutang balasan review dari chapter 5 dan chapter 6. **O.O** Bah. Yaudah deh, langsung aja. -_- #kemalasantingkatdewa

**Chapter 5**

**Hatsune Julie: **Salam kenal Julie-san! :) Oh iyaaa, ga apa-apa kok, Akane juga sering gitu kok, jadi silent reader padahal ngikutin dari awal. #ngajakgelut Oh yaaa? Asiiik, Akane juga sukaaa bangeeet! Padahal awal bacanya juga iseng-iseng berhadiah (lho). Iya iya iyaaa! Aduuuh sumpah VinceEida lucu bangeeeet tapi kasian ya Eida Cuma dimanfaatin. -,- Tapi kesini-kesini kayanya Vincent-nya juga jadi suka ke Eida. Uwaaah semoga benar adanya. =)) (kepikiran tidak sama Julie-san kalau Eida itu Orihime-nya PH? :D)

**Saphi-pyon Jr: **Yaaahahaha iyaaaa aku jadi dilemaaaaa... (nyanyi lagu intan nuraini) #plak Iyaa rame bangeet. Memang lama, soalnya terbitnya di Jepang juga 1 chapter bulanan. (tapi sekali terbit 1 chapter langsung 50 halaman. Acikiwiiir) Terima kasih review-nya, Saphi-san!

**Relya schiffer: **Relya-chaaaan aku kangeeeeeen (?) Iyaaaa Akane juga pas ngebayangin Ulquiorra + piano jadi bengong-bengong ga jelas gitu dengan laler yang nyasar masuk mulut #plak Hmm... belum ditarget sih selesai di chapter berapa, kayak-kayaknya sih sekitar chapter 11 atau 12 gitu. (ogah banget selesai di chapter 13 *bergidik*) Oyaaa sama-samaaaa. :) Siap! Ntar kapan-kapan yaaa (kapan-kapan tuh **kapan?**) Sekalian Akane mau terima kasih udah review Realizations. Akane baru tau Relya-chan jago . :D

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa: **Arisa-chaaam lama tidak bersuaaa. :D Woiya doong, kan Ulquiorra-ku! #dibantai Wuedaaaan kata-katamu itu lebay sekali naaaak, saking lebaynya saya sampai kehilangan kata-kataaaa (lu yang lebay). Emm... sepertinya saya tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Arisa-chan untuk update kilat -_- #dihajarmassa

**Koizumi nanaho: **Nana-chaaan hellooooww! Wah, anda banyak tanya sekali, sebaiknya baca terus aja sampai ketemu ujung benang kusutnya! (lho) Terima kasih review-nya! Mwack! *dipukul mundur*

**Red Line: **Wah salah, sebenarnya saya yang makin tergila-gila sama Ulquiorra. #mimisan Iyahaha gatau sih aslinya Orihime bisa nyanyi apa nggak, tapi demi kepentingan fic ini, saya sulap dia agar memiliki suara yang indah! Bimsalabim! Abakadabra! #nyengir

**Marianne de marionettenspieler: **Anne-chaaaan aku kangeeeeen. *nyiumin terus dihajar mundur* Woahaha kan saya gityuloch, bikin plot yang superdupermegalitis awesome! #pedetingkatdewa Walaaaah, selera jaman kapaaaaan lagi itu mah. #dibantai Yaaah, Anne seperti Nana-chan ajaaa, banyak tanya. Sudahlah, baca saja dan find out sendiri! ;) Oh tidak, tidaaaak, Akane suka kok baca review dari Anne-chan! (soalnya yang paling panjang dan bertele-tele *?*)

**Chapter 6**

**Koizumi nanaho: **I-Iya, emang chap ini pendekan. -_- Biasa, kemalasan tingkat dewa akut saya lagi kambuh #ketawa Weheeei iya dooong, sudah 6 chapter, sudah waktunya ciuman! #apasih Bagaimana nana-chan? Suka tidaaa sama addegan kiss-kiss nya? :D Ya Orihime, jangan terima. Meski kau adalah karakter favorit aku, Ulquiorra teteap punya aku! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa: **Wadaaah, fic ini masih jauuuuh banget dari kesempurnaan Arisa-chan. :D Dan jauh levelnya dari fic-fic milik faria-san (fariacchi) atau himeka-san (himekaaiueo). Mimpi terbesar saya adalah agar fic saya dibaca mereka. Amin. Oiya tau tidaaaaak? Mungkin berkat didoakan oleh Arisa-chan (cieee), Akane rangking 3 lhoooo! Yaaaaayz! Makasih Arisa-chan, makasih udah setia baca Renaissance dari awal. Muah!

**Relya schiffer: **Yaelah, reaksi relya-chan lebay bin gaje sekali. =)) Hmm... kalo nulis fic Romance tuh lebih dari hati sih. (Cieeeeeh). Hahahaha yang sabar yah, aku tahu itu berat. :D Wedaaaan 'Si Kalong Tampan'? I LIKE IT. OMG Ulquiorra you're so SMEXY. =)) =)) =))

**Mokkun gembul: **Hahahaha iyaaa mereka itu benar-benar yang disebut pairing **CANON SEJATI. **Huahahahahaha. Emm... gimana yaaah? Liat aja deh ntar. ;) Yah... sebenarnya... Kami-sama hanyalah pemeran figuran disini (Maafkan aku ya Tuhaaaan! #istighfar) jadi ngga tau juga sih, Kami-sama-nya siapa. -_-"

Sudah semuanya? Sudah? Guuut. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yang lebih banyak lagi yaaaa! :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter 8!

Cheers,

Akane


	8. Red Ribbons

Yuhuuuuu Akane kembali dengan Chapter 8 Renaissance! Wow, nggak kerasa udah Chapter 8 lagi. -_- Bagaimana semuanya? :D Rasanaya senang bisa berjumpa lagi dengan kalian cemuaaaaah. #kisskisshugs Dikarenakan saya sedang malas melakukan kewajiban saya sebagai siswa kelas 2 SMA yaitu belajar metematika, fisika, dan PKn untuk ulangan yang diadakan serempak besok, jadi saya memutuskan untuk kembali meng-update Renaissance.

Akhir-akhir ini saya menjadi gila. Di kelas, saya dan teman saya membentuk geng yang alamaaaaak gilanya tiada tara. Pokoknya kerjaannya ngakak mulu sampai semua anggota geng terkena radang perut akut permanen gara-gara kebanyakan ngakak. :D (Yaudalah yaaa udahan curhatnya!)

**Listen-to-while-reading:**Hugh Grant & Drew Barrymore – Way Back Into Love, DEPAPEPE – Moonlight Sonata First Gynopedie

**Disclaimer: **Bleach © Tite Kubo. Cukup itu saja kan?

* * *

**Higabana Production**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**Renaissance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**Red Ribbons**

"Siap?" Ulquiorra bertanya pada gadis di hadapannya. Orihime memakai setelan _trenchcoat _beledu berwarna _burgundy, _syal putih, celana panjang hitam dan _oxford boots _warna merah anggur. Ia mengangguk semangat, memakainkan kupluk marun ke kepalanya.

"_Maukah kau pergi denganku ke suatu tempat besok?" _kemarin saat mereka berjalan sepulang sekolah Ulquiorra bertanya.

"_Eh? Kemana? Memang ada acara apa?" Orihime mengernyit, melontarkan pertanyaan balik._

"_Rahasia," jawab laki-laki itu, melirik Orihime yang merengut. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahu dengan gestur seolah tidak peduli."Aku hanya ingin pergi kencan denganmu."_

_Seketika itu juga wajah Orihime memerah, dan ia mendapati sepatu usangnya sangat menarik. Ulquiorra, yang menyadari perubahan Orihime, tersenyum samar. "Jadi... kau mau atau tidak?"_

_Ah, pipiku panas sekali! batin Orihime. "Emm... ya, oke," ia menyanggupi dengan suara berbisik dan semburat merah di wajahnya._

Karena itu disinilah mereka sekarang, berdiri memandangi salju yang melayang turun ke tanah dalam tarian rumit di teras sempit apartemen Orihime, bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat yang entah dimana (paling tidak, bagi Orihime). Setelah Orihime selesai mengunci pintu depan, Ulquiorra menggamit tangannya dan mulai menariknya ke arah trotoar yang licin dan memebeku. Dengan tatapan terkejut Orihime memandangi tangan mereka yang bertaut, memunculkan rona merah ranum pada pipinya.

_Satu hari lagi, _pikir Ulquiorra. _Kami-sama, ijinkanlah aku melewati hari ini hanya dengannya, karena besok aku akan kembali ke akhirat. _Ya, nanti, tepat saat jam menunjukkan jam 12 malam, skorsnya akan berakhir, bersamanya berakhirpula-lah kebersamaanya dengan Orihime. Tapi ia tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang, sekarang hanya ada dia, dan Orihime.

Sementara sang gadis tidak menyadari kegalauan yang dihadapi laki-laki di sebelahnya. Senyum kedamaian menghiasi bibirnya saat memutar kembali ke momen-momen berdua dengan Ulquiorra di otaknya. Pulang sekolah di apartemennya, atau menit-menit sebelum bel berdering, atau saat istirahat. Beberapa hari terakhir in terasa mimpi baginya, seakan ia sedang hidup dalam sebuah dongeng, dan ia adalah putri yang telah menemukan pangerannya. Klise, memang, tapi baginya saat ini analogi itu adalah yang paling tepat. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa tengah malam nanti, ia akan berpisah dengannya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka menapaki paving-paving totoar yang tertutup salju dalam diam, Orihime membiarkan Ulquiorra menuntun arah. Namun akhirnya gadis itu tidak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya.

"Kita akan kemana, Ulquiorra?" tanyanya sambil berkonsentrasi memandangi kaki, berusaha untuk tidak tergelincir. Kecerobohannya sering muncul pada saat yang sama sekali tidak tepat.

"Kita akan ke Stasiun Shibuya," jawabnya. Singkat, jelas, lugas.

"Stasiun Shibuya?" Orihime mengulang, terkejut.

"Ya," Ulquiorra membenarkan sambil mengangguk. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang kuharap, dan sepertinya memang begitu, hanya aku yang tahu. Dulu aku sering ke sana. Sebuah desa kecil di selatan."

Jawaban panjang lebar Ulquiorra membuat Orihime terdiam. Ia tidak mengira mereka akan pergi keluar kota. Pikirnya mereka hanya akan mengunjungi sebuah taman kota atau semacamnya. Ia diam dan termenung, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Setelah membeli tiket untuk dua orang, mereka naik ke sebuah Shinkansen yang berwarna puih susu, terlihat sanagat anggun walau dalam keadaan diam. Ulquiorra membiarkan Orihime duduk di sisi dekat jendela, dan selama perjalanan yang berlangsung sekitar dua jam itu Orihime tak henti-hentinya memandang keluar jendela. Selama dua puluh menit pertama, pemandangan masih sama, warna putih mendominasi, salju dimana-mana, dan pepohonan meranggas adalah pemandangan utama. Namu setelah itu pemandangan mulai berubah. Pelan tapi pasti pohon-pohon mulai memliliki dedaunan dan salju menipis. Menuju akhir perjalanan mereka, yang bisa dilihat Orihime hanyalah rumput hijau yang menghampar bagai karpet, pepohonan rimbun, dan langit biru cerah.

Saat mereka turun ke peron, mata gadis itu melebar dalam keterkejutan yang luar biasa. "Hangat sekali disini!" ujarnya takjub. "Padahal jaraknya dekat sekali dengan Karakura!" ia kemudian menutup mata dan membiarkan semilir angin yang hangat membelai wajah dan menyusup ke rambutnya.

"Kau bawa _summerdress_-mu kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Orihime mengangguk, kemudian matanya melebar karena pemahaman.

"Karena inilah kau menyuruhku membawa _summerdress_! Kukira kau sudah sinting menyuruhku memakai _dress _di tengah musim dingin," lalu ia tertawa renyah.

Alis Ulquiorra mengernyit tidak setuju. "Ya, sebaiknya kita ganti pakaian. _Trenchcoat_-mu cantik, tapi tidak cocok dipakai disini. Kalau tidak salah ada _restroom _di kanan sana..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ulquiorra yang telah mengganti pakaian hangatnya dengan kemeja biru gelap yang lengan panjangnya digulung hingga ke siku dan jeans hitam melangkah keluar dari _restroom_ laki-laki. Ia bersandar di dinding dekat pintu _resroom _perempuan dan sambil menunggu Orihime, mengeluarkan iPod-nya dan memasang lagu secara acak. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Orihime keluar dari _restroom _wanita memakai _dress _selutut dari bahan _chiffon _berwarna putih, membuatnya terlihat _angelic, _seperti malaikat. Tanpa sadar Ulquiorra menahan nafasnya saat gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya sambil menguncir rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda, melayangkan senyumannya yang menawan ke arahnya.

"Setelah ini kemana?" tanyanya, sambil malu-malu menggandeng tangan Ulquiorra.

"Aku sudah merental mobil dan kita akan pergi ke tempat rahasiaku.," jawabnya singkat. Alis Orihime naik.

"Kau bisa menyetir?" tanyanya dengan nada meragukan.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya percaya diri. Meskipun ia belum pernah mengendarai mobil sebelumnya, ia sudah terlalu sering mengamati manusia mengoperasikan alat transportasi itu di hari-harinya sebagai malaikat, dan cukup yakin bahwa ia sendiri bisa melakukannya. Tapi Orihime tidak perlu tahu tentang hal ini, tentu saja.

Di sebelahnya Orihime mengangkat bahu lalu menggumam, "sepertinya hari ini aku banyak terkejut."

Selama sekitar satu jam, Ulquiorra mengendara di jalan sepi yang membelah padang ilalang, Orihime ikut bernyanyi mengikuti musik yang terpasang di stereo mobil. Suaranya bukanlah suara terindah sedunia, namun suaranya dapat menenagkannya dalam situasi apapun.

Hari itu begitu indah, langit biru yang cerah dan nyaris tak berawan seakan bersekongkol dengan suasana hati mereka berdua yang sama cerahnya. Bahkan Ulquiorra tak bisa duduk diam seperti biasa. Jari-jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan setir mobil mengikuti entakan musik, sementara Orihime mengadakan semacam mini-konser. Setelah beberapa saat, Ulquiorra menepikan mobilnya dan menoleh ke arah Orihime, lalu berkata, "Kita sampai."

Ia kemudian keluar lalu membukakan pintu untuk Orihime dan mengulurkan tangannya. Orihime menyambut tangan Ulquiorra lalu ikut keluar tapi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Disini?" tanyanya, memandangi sekitarnya, ke ilalang yang tumbuh lebih tinggi dari mereka dan pita kelabu jalan sepi itu yang menghilang di kejauhan.

"Ya," jawabnya sembari menutup pintu lalu mengunci mobil.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini tempatnya?" tanya Orihime lagi. "Semua sama saja bagiku."

"Karena aku meninggalkan jejak," Ulquiorra menunjuk ke sebuah pita merah yang terikat di salah satu batang ilalang. Pitu itu lusuh, dan jelas telah melewati beberapa musim, namun semburat merah itu pasti tak akan terlewatkan oleh siapapun yang melintasi jalan itu. Orihime kemudian menelengkan kepala lalu tersenyum, dan Ulquiorra mengambil tangannya lalu menariknya masuk.

Sebuah pita merah terikat di batang kuning ilalang setiap beberapa meter, menuntun mereka ke arah yang benar, entah dimana itu. Disini, di padang ilalang ini, Orihime merasa seolah tertutup dari dunia luar. Kesunyian lah satu-satunya nada di tempat itu, selain bunyi bergesek yang ditimbulkan tanaman-tanaman tinggi itu ketika angin bersiul melewatinya, membuat mereka beradu satu sama lain. Dari kejauhan Orihime mendengar sesuatu yang terdengar seperti... air yang mengalir? Tapi entahlah, mungkin itu hanya bagian dari imajinasinya saja. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan, Ulquiorra berhenti, dan berbalik, mata hijaunya yang seperti mata kucing bersinar aneh saat warna kuning ilalang memantul di selaput pelanginya. Lalu, dengan gerakan dramatis (yang terlihat sangat natural dan sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat), ia menyingkap ilalang di hadapannya.

Orihime tersentak, mata kelabunya melebar. Ini... oh... tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat melukiskan keindahan tempat itu. Dan bagi Orihime, yang telah banyak melihat hal-hal cantik selama hidupnya (seperti renda yang dijahitkan Ishida-kun pada roknya, atau bulu mata Tatsuki-chan yang lentik, atau kulit Ulquiorra), tempat ini adalah hal paling indah yang pernah dikenal indera penglihatannya. Ulquiorra membiarkan Orihime masuk duluan, senyum menghiasi wajahnya melihat reaksi Orihime yang lucu. Matanya lebar dan mulutnya ternganga, meski begitu tetap cantik.

Mereka berdiri di tepian sebuah padang rumput dengan rumput halus yang menhampar bagai karpet hijau. Sebuah pohon _willow _yang menua tumbuh di tengah-tengahnya, ranting-rantinya melambai malas ditiup angin, seakan mengucapkan selamat datang kepada dua sosok itu. Di kakiknya mengalir sebuah sungai kecil dengan air yang jernih, dasarnya yang dilapisi batu-batu yang sisi-sisinya halus terkikis arus memantulkan sinar matahari yang membias di permukaan airnya yang tenang. Secara keseluruhan tempat seperti itu mmancarkan kedamaian, _tranquility, _dan angin sejuk yang bertiup dari arah timur mulai membuatnya mengantuk. Jelas-jelas tempat ini belum tersentuh karena tempatnya yang tersembunyi di balik ilalang-ilalang tinggi. Semacam kepuasan dan rasa bahagia aneh mejalari dirinya saat berpikir bahwa yang mengetahui tempat ini hanyalah dirinya dan Ulquiorra seorang.

"Tempat ini... indah sekali..." ucap Orihime. Namun kata 'indah' jelas tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan tempat itu. "Begitu penuh keajaiban. Aku akan percaya begitu saja kalau seandainya kau bilang tempat ini keluar dari buku dongeng."

Ulquiorra tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu menarik tangan Orihime ke arah pohon _willow _itu. "Orihime –" mulainya.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya tulus, senyumnya yang menawan menghiasi bibir. Ia lalu berjinjit dan berusaha mencium Ulquiorra, tapi laki-laki itu mendorongnya menjauh, membuat Orihime merengut, tersinggung.

"Tunggu dulu," Ulquiorra berkata, menyentuh bibir Orihime yang mencebik denga telunjuknya. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dulu..."

Ia merogoh tas kecil yang dibawanya lalu mengeluarkan iPod, menyambungkannya ke speaker, dan menekan tombol Play. Sebuah melodi yang lambat, indah, nan syahdu mengalun, membuat mata Oriihime melebar. Ia tahu lagu ini.

"Moonlight Sonata, First Gymnopedie?" tebaknya. "Beethoven?"

"Tepat sekali," ucapnya seraya mengangguk. Kemudian ia membungkuk di depan Orihime, dan menatap langsung wajahnya saat berbicara. "Maukah kau berdansa dneganku?"

Orihime tampak terkejut sesaat, tapi kemudian ia tertawa dan menyambut tangan Ulquiorra. Laki-laki itu menarik Orihime ke dadanya, dan memulai langkah-langkah dalam tarian _waltz _lambat. Meski Orihime tidak terbiasa (bisa dibilang, tidak berbakat) menari, namun kepiawaian Ulquiorra cukup untuk mereka berdua sekaligus. Selama mereka berdansa, Orihime terus-menerus tersenyum, hingga membuat Ulquiorra agak takut wajah gadis itu takkan pernah kembali normal lagi.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Apakah pertanyaan itu belum jelas jawabannya?" tanya Orihime balik sambil nyengir. Ulquiorra ikut tersenyum kecil, lalu melepaskan tangannya yang di pinggang Orihime untuk meraih ke belakang kepala gadis itu dan melepas kuncir ekor kudanya. Rambut sewarna tembaga Orihime meluncur turun saat lepas dari ikatannya, helaian-helaian halus merah-kecoklatan itu tersampir di pundaknya dan jatuh hingga ke pinggang. "Kau lebih cantik dengan rambut diurai," pujinya, membuat pipi Orihime merona.

Mereka kembali berdansa, dan keduanya berpikir, betapa menyenangkannya kalau seandainya hari ini tidak perlu berakhir. Hanya berdansa, dan terus berdansa, merasa cukup puas dengan keberadaan masing-masing.

Sesungguhnya, sedari tadi Ulquiorra ingin menanyakan sesuatu, namun terlalu takut untuk merusak momen indah ini. Tapi ia harus tahu, ia harus memastikannya.

"Orihime..." mulainya, saat Moonlight Sonata Second Gymnopedie mulai mengalun. "Apa menurutmu kau akan baik-baik saja kalau... kalau seandainya aku... menghilang? Maksudku, apa kau akan kembali terpuruk saat seperti waktu Kurosaki?"

"Kau akan pergi?" tanyanya cepat, langkah dansanya terhenti.

"Tidak, bukan begitu," ia berbohong, ikut berhenti juga. Meskipun mereka telah berhenti melangkah, mereka tetap dalam posisi berdansa, satu tangan Ulquiorra di pinggang Orihime, satu tangan Orihime di pundak Ulquiorra. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa kau akan kembali depresi?"

Gadis itu diam dan berpikir sejenak, alisnya bertaut. Ulquiorra kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti irama musik, dan Orihime menirunya, meski ia seakan setengah sadar saat melakukannya.

"Kurasa... tidak. Bukan berarti aku ingin kau pergi!" tambahnya cepat-cepat. "Aku akan sedih, tentu saja, dan aku akan marah padamu, dan aku akan mengataimu hal-hal yang tidak pantas diucapkan seorang perempuan. Tapi..." sorot matanya berubah lembut. "Kau telah mengajariku bahwa kebahagiaan yang didapatkan dari cinta jauh lebih besar dibanding rasa sakitnya. Berkat kau, seandainya kau pergi, aku tidak akan takut jatuh cinta lagi. Meski aku takkan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain seperti aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi di hidupku, Ulquiorra, terima kasih," kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Ulquiorra, dan menutup mata.

Merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, Ulquiorra berdeham. Ia tidak menyangka Orihime akan dapat merangkai kata-kata seperti... seperti... _itu._

"Aku mencintaimu, Orihime," hanya itu yang sanggup diucapkannya setelah keheningan yang panjang. "Aku sangat, sangat, mencintaimu. Jangan pernah lupakan itu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, kalau kau ada setiap hari untuk mengingatkanku?" ucapnya sambil mendongak dan tersenyum senyuman supernova-nya. Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangan, tidak mampu walau hanya untuk sekedar berbohong.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke mobil, Ulquiorra membiarkan Orihime menuntun jalan sementara di belakang ia melepaskan semua pita merah yang diikatnya di batang ilalang tanpa sepengetahuan Orihime, agar tidak ada siapapun yang dapat menemukannya.

* * *

Aduh ngantuk banget. Ini tidak di-_proofread _karena saya terlalu capek, jadi jangan protes kalau ada typo atau kesalahan! #sewot Balas review di chapter 9 aja yaaaaa, sekarang saya mau tidur. #plak

Cheers,

Akane


End file.
